Someone Has a Type
by SleazyforAnyWeasley
Summary: Felicity's ex comes into town, and Oliver doesn't know how he feels about it, or Felicity. Characters are not mine and are property of Arrow and DC Comics.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Tommy were discussing a new theme night to get more business in the club when an old friend walked into Verdant.

"Ollie, Tommy!" the man said in a booming voice, giving them a hug.

"Bruce, what are you doing in town?" Tommy asked as he hugged him back.

"Well, one of my friends comes back from being trapped on an island, and I figured I needed to come and say hi." Bruce said as he chuckled.

"I came back almost a year ago, Bruce. A little late to the party, aren't you?" Oliver asked smirking.

Bruce just laughed and went into some long winded excuse about traveling and work and girlfriends. Tommy and Oliver just brushed off his answer. Afterall, they didn't expect much from the man who acted like they used to act five years ago. They talked for another fifteen when the door to Verdant opened. Felicity walked into the club and was in a seemingly deep conversation with Diggle. Oliver took a moment to appreciate how her bright fuchsia sweater and dark pencil skirt seemed to hug all her curves. She really was beautiful, something she seemed unaware of.

"What is this? A meeting of the billionaire boys club?" Felicity asked cheekily upon seeing Oliver, Tommy, and the back of a man in a very expensive suit.

Oliver and Tommy laughed. As they were laughing they noticed Bruce's face go almost completely white.

"Felicity Smoak?" Bruce said as he turned around slowly.

"Bruce?" Felicity asked stunned.

"You know him, Felicity?" Diggle asked curiously.

Oliver didn't know what to think as he watched his IT girl and his old friend stare at each other. The room was silent but it seemed that a million things were being said between Bruce and Felicity.

"I, um, I should...I gotta go." Felicity said as she scurried towards the foundry.

"Wait, Felicity!" Bruce called out to her retreating figure.

"I have to install that security, wifi, camera, thingy that I said I would for Mr. Queen!" she yelled as she disappeared down the stairs.

Mr. Queen? She hadn't called Oliver that in a long time. The comment left him feeling a little uneasy. He also felt uneasy because he didn't know the nature of Felicity and Bruce's relationship. And knowing Bruce he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I don't know if I will ever get over her quirkiness." Tommy chuckled as he walked behind the bar.

"Bruce, what the hell was that about. Why did you just scare my IT girl into the basement?" Oliver asked pointedly.

"Felicity did an internship for Wayne Enterprises once. We, um, got involved." Bruce said staring off into the direction that Felicity disappeared to.

"And you broke her heart?" Diggle asked, he looked as if he wanted to throttle the tall and muscular man right then and there.

Oliver didn't know what he was feeling. A part of him wanted to throttle him like Diggle. How dare he break her heart. Felicity was the sweetest, most intelligent, and beautiful woman Oliver had ever known. Beautiful? Where did that come from Oliver wondered. Maybe a part of him was jealous that Bruce got to have Felicity in a way that Oliver never would, not that Oliver had ever fully admitted to himself that he wanted to be with Felicity in that way.

"No, she broke mine." Bruce replied still staring off to where the blonde IT girl disappeared to.

Bruce turned away from the stair to the Foundry, called out a quick 'goodbye' and promised to stop by the club later, and exited the club.

"Well, I did not see that coming." Tommy said as the door to Verdant closed after Bruce walked through it.

:"I need a drink." Oliver said as he sat down across from where Tommy stood behind ther bar.


	2. Chapter 2: You and Bruce Wayne, Huh?

Thank you for all your amazing responses and support. Because I am so thankful I decided to post another chapter! This one is a little longer. I own nothing.

* * *

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled and he ran down the stairs.

Felicity was facing the monitors and jumped at Oliver's voice. She spun around and gave Oliver a smile. She started rambling on about something that the Hood should do and kept pointing back to the screen. She was talking game plan like nothing had happened at all upstairs.

"So you and Bruce Wayne, huh?" Diggle asked smirking.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago and I don't really want to talk about it." Felicity replied curtly.

"I don't know why you don't want to talk about it. You didn't seem that important to him." Oliver stated in a harsh tone.

Oliver didn't know why he was being so mean or why he so angry. It was just Felicity, they were friends. And everyone has exes. Oliver had no idea why it was bothering him so much.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Oliver apologized.

"I understand. I always say things and they always come out wrong. Welcome to the club." Felicity replied, she seemed unbothered by Oliver's harshness. She was probably used to it by now.

"What I meant was he never told me about you. Since you supposedly broke his heart, I figured he would tell me. I'm his friend, you know?" Oliver stared at Felicity in hopes that she would tell him something.

"Or why didn't you tell Oliver you dated one of his friends from the billionaire boys club?" Diggle joked.

"I mean, you couldn't have dated him before I knew him," Oliver said trying to meet Felicity's eyes, "Since I known him forever. Was it a secret type thing? I never even saw him photographed with you."

"Why do I feel like this is your whole "put the fear of God in them" until they talk thing?" Felicity said feeling the pressure from Oliver.

"I just mean he is famous, rich..."

"Are you saying that I am not good enough for him? Because let me remind you that I ended things with him!" Felicity yelled, she hadn't realized she had raised her voice until she look at Diggle.

Diggle was watching this whole encounter, being entertained by half of it and nervous from the other half. He wondered if Oliver had figured out why he was so bothered by the whole Bruce-Felicity thing. Diggle knew that Oliver had a thing for Felicity and vice versa. He just wasn't sure if they had figured it out yet.

"I wasn't saying that and you know it" Oliver yelled back.

"Oh, really? Then what were you saying?" Felicity said in her loud voice that Diggle was actually frightened of.

"All I was saying is that he was my friend and he is always being photographed. I would have known about you! And I definitely would have remembered someone like you!" Oliver stopped himself before he said anything else that might dig his hole any deeper.

Diggle smiled at the fact that Oliver had just revealed more than he probably intended to. What really made him smile was that Felicity was either unaware of the fact or she was having known on it.

"You didn't know about it because it happened a while ago." Felicity's voice was back to normal and she seemed to be making an active effort to avoid eye contact with Oliver.

On the other hand Oliver was desperately trying to make eye contact with Felicity. For some reason he felt that holding eye contact with her was going to be his way of holding onto her somehow.

"Well, I've known Bruce for a while..." Oliver trailed off as if this was more of a question than a statement.

"We were together during your time away." Felicity said in almost a whisper as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh." And that was all Oliver could muster up.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to bring up your island time. I knew that if I told you when I was together with Bruce you would think of the island. You shouldn't have to be constantly reminded of it." Felicity was now standing. She had a hand on Oliver's forearm and was directly looking into his eyes.

Oliver didn't know how to really respond to that. Her ex breezes into town and she is worried about his feelings. Not his feelings about them being together, just his feelings altogether. He smiled at her. It was one of those smiles he only saved for Felicity.

Diggle cleared his throat, jolting them both out of this moment. He was smiling at them and shaking his head.

"So, Felicity, if you don't mind my asking, how long were you with Bruce?" Diggle asked looking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity, who was still holding onto Oliver's forearm.

Felicity drew her hand away from Oliver. His skin felt cold at the loss of contact. He wasn't sure why, but he yearned for her to touch his arm again.

"Two and a half years." Felicity replied as she sat down back at her computers.

Oliver didn't know what he was expected, in terms of how serious the relationship really was. That wasn't it.


	3. Chapter 3: Wine, Ice Cream, & Doctor Who

Felicity closed the door to apartment and went straight to the kitchen. She was going to need ice cream, wine, and Doctor Who to get her to forget about this day. She filled the largest glass she had, which was not a wine class mind you, a pint of black raspberry ice cream, and curled up onto the couch.

Felicity loved that Diggle was acting like an older brother. She had always wanted one. She loved that Tommy gave her the bottle of wine she was drinking. Tommy had told her she looked like she needed a drink or ten. He handed her the bottle and told her to enjoy at home. What she couldn't get a read on was Oliver.

Oliver was acting strange. Well, stranger than what an emotionally damaged billionaire vigilante would act on any other given day. He wasn't acting like a big brother, which Felicity was thankful for. She definitely did not see Oliver as a big brother. Not that she saw him any specific way or anything. If Felicity didn't know any better she would say he was jealous. But she did know better, she had an IQ 155 afterall, Oliver could never and would never be interested in her.

Obviously the Doctor wasn't taking her mind off of anything. She went into her room and put on her shorts and a tank top and crawled into her queen sized bed.

"Maybe I will wake up and this will all have been a dream." Felicity said to the ceiling of her bedroom.

* * *

_Four Years Ago_:

"This is the main IT department.." the tour guide of Wayne Enterprises droned on but Felicity wasn't really listening. She already got a tour of the place at her internship interview.

All of a sudden the group filled with whispers and giggling. Felicity looked around, annoyed by the group and hoped she would not have to work with any of them during her internship. Though she finally understood what all the fuss was about as soon as she turned her head to where all everyone was looking. Standing in the same room with her was Bruce Wayne.

He was your typical tall, dark, and handsome man. He was also a billionaire and incredibly intelligent so Felicity semi-admired the man. What she didn't admire was his playboy and party boy antics. She didn't understand how someone with so much to offer could waste his time sleeping through Gotham City and drinking till he passed out.

"Who might we have here?" Felicity was pushed out of her thoughts when she realized she was face to face with the handsome Bruce Wayne.

"Felicity Smoak." Felicity said semi-confidently.

"Well, you are quite pretty Miss Smoak. May I ask what you are doing up here with all these computer nerds?" Bruce said as he stepped forward towards her.

"I am one of these computer nerds." Felicity replied as she stepped back.

"You are way too beautiful to be stuck in an IT Department, Miss Smoak." Felicity didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. She settled on insulted.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne but I am not stuck in the IT Department. I happen to like it here. Love it actually and any insinuation that I am too pretty to be this smart, or I am stuck in some low end IT job is very insulting." Felicity said firmly.

"Miss Smoak, that is your boss!" the tour guide chirped in, obviously astounded by Felicity's behavior.

"No, no it's fine. I like a girl with fire." Bruce told the tour guide with a smile. "But if you wouldn't mind Miss Hudson, I would like you to continue you tour. Miss Smoak will hang back with me, I'd like to have a few words with her. "

"I would like to continue my tour actually, if you want me to work for your company it is mandatory I finish the tour." Felicity said trying to walk past her boss.

"I think I can pull a few stings to get you out of that. I know some people. Maybe I'll even throw my weight around, I hear I'm pretty important around here. Or at least my name is." Bruce said as he stretched his arm out, blocking Felicity's path.

"Mr. Wayne, are you flirting with me or something?" Felicity asked confused. I mean sure, she had had boyfriends but no guy like Bruce Wayne had ever been interested in her, or would ever be interested in her.

"I believe I am, Miss Smoak. You see I find myself drawn to you. You are obviously very smart, you're pretty, and you are fiery. I like that." Bruce said as he laid on the charm.

"Well, I find it very unprofessional." Felicity said ducking out from under his arm.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I came here to work, not to be the girl who sleeps with her boss!" she said as she turned to him.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Miss Smoak. Sleeping with the boss? You shouldn't be so presumptuous."

"You have a reputation Mr. Wayne, it wasn't presumptuous." Felicity said mentally kicking herself. She was going to get fired for sure.

"That I do, but saying that I would sleep with my own employee on her first day? What does that say about me? What does that say about you?" he said jokingly raising an eyebrow.

"It says nothing about me because I wouldn't do it." Felicity countered.

"That is exactly why I like you, Miss Smoak."

Felicity couldn't believe what was happening not only was she having a fairly lengthy conversation with the Bruce Wayne but he was interested in her.

"So, Miss Smoak...how about a date sometime?" Bruce Wayne asked, knocking the breath out of Felicity.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I won't be the girl who get involved with my boss, now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Felicity said as she marched out of the room.

Bruce was taken aback. That had never happened to him before. He was turned down? HE was going to woo this girl. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met. She didn't care who he was and she saw through all his crap. He was definitely calling Tommy to tell him about this IT girl.

He had a pain in his chest when he thought of Tommy though, because it made him think of Oliver Queen, his friend who had disappeared a year ago. If Oliver were still alive, which Bruce was hoping he was, he knew Oliver would totally laugh at him. Oliver would probably send Felicity flowers and gifts for turning Bruce down. Then Oliver would try to put the moves on her, seeing if he could woo her instead. Knowing what little he knew about Felicity though, she would turn him down for the same reasons she turned him down.

* * *

_Present:_

Sunlight shone through Felicity's room. She didn't have what one would call a restful sleep. There was a knock at the door and Felicity looked at her clock. 7:00 am on a Saturday!

"Whoever is knocking at my door at 7am on a Saturday is a dead man. I say this full well knowing that it is probably my boss and his bodyguard outside that door. Felicity swung open the door and came face to face with Oliver and Diggle.

"Please don't kill me" Oliver said giving her a puppy dog face.

"Please don't kill him, I like being employed." Diggle said as he walked into the apartment carrying a box of donuts.

"Ugh, I totally love you Dig!" she said hugging Diggle while at the same time grabbing a donut.

"Don't you love me? I paid for them." Oliver said hopefully.

"Yes, I love you too then." Felicity said smacking Oliver on the arm.

Then looked at each other realizing what they both had said. Silence filled the room. The silence and the moment were soon broken. There was a knock at the door.

"God, when did my apartment become the morning hot spot?" Felicity yelled as she walked towards the door. "If that is Tommy he better have brought more wine, or coffee!"

Felicity swung the door open and standing before her was none other than Bruce Wayne. He looked so handsome in his dark jeans and tight black T-shirt, both of which were probably more expensive than any item of clothing Felicity owned.

"I didn't bring wine or coffee. I did bring flowers though, lilies, one of your favorites." Bruce smiled holding out a beautiful bouquet of purple tulips.


	4. Chapter 4: Cramped Apartment

A/N: I own nothing. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot and it is what has me cranking out these chapters at lightening speed! And since you do not want to hear me ramble on anymore, I don't do it as adorably as Felicity, here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Bruce. What are you doing here?" Felicity laughed nervously as she moved out of the way to let Bruce into her apartment.

"You ran off pretty quickly yesterday, though as I recall you do that a lot." Bruce smiled at Felicity, a smile which soon disappeared as Diggle and Oliver walked into the room.

"Mr. Wayne, nice to see you again." Diggle smiled and offered a hand to the man.

"You can call me Bruce, I never did catch your name."

"John Diggle, you can call me Diggle." Diggle said shaking Bruce's hand.

"Bruce, why are you at Felicity's apartment so early in the morning." Oliver asked with a hint of jealousy. He gave Bruce a punch in the arm with more force than intended.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're her boss. So what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Bruce replied completely aware of the intention Oliver had put behind the slug to the arm.

"Felicity and I are friends, so Diggle and I stopped by with coffee and donuts. You know, she had a rough day yesterday. Her ex-boyfriend showed up unannounced." Oliver countered with a smirk.

Bruce ignored Oliver's last comment.

"Friends? Felicity and I used to "friends." I brought her donuts and coffee at 7 in the morning too." Bruce eyed the pair suspiciously. "Seems like someone has a type."

"Yeah, because if Oliver and I were the kind of "friends" you are implying, he would bring his bodyguard to our rendezvous." Felicity said as she put the lilies into a vase.

Diggle just leaned against the doorway eating is jelly donut. This was like having some reality show unfold before his eyes. He was pretty sure that any girl would love to be Felicity right now. Two billionaire's fighting for your attention?

"If you boys are done marking your territory, which by the way is not me, you can both tell me why you are actually here?"

"Dig and I are here because we all have work to do." Oliver said nodding his head so she knew he meant the type of work usually done in the Foundry.

"Well, I'm here to ask you breakfast, brunch, lunch, or dinner. Whichever works best for you." Bruce laid on the charm as he smiled at Felicity.

"Don't seem over eager my dear Dark Knight." Felicity laughed.

Oliver couldn't believe she was falling for Bruce's charms, again. He had seen Bruce do this too many times to count with half the girls in Gotham and Starling. Maybe he was jealous, he could at least admit that to himself. Felicity had been his IT girl who tripped over her words, and spent all her time with him. Him and Diggle.

"Dark Knight?" Diggle broke the silence.

"When we were dating he always acted like my knight in shining armour. Plus, he was talk, dark, and handsome. And a bit of of a bad boy, so he couldn't be my white knight, you know?" Felicity smiled at Diggle and offered a small reassuring smile to Oliver.

"Was handsome?" Bruce questioned.

"Still are, you know what I meant."

"You never did answer my invitation, Miss Smoak." Bruce said as he grabbed her hand.

Something that felt like a fire burned in Oliver's stomach. She seriously wasn't falling for this, was she? And Bruce just couldn't swoop in and take his IT girl?

"Dinner. Tonight." Felicity said as she let go of Bruce's hand.

Diggle noticed Oliver's "I'm going to arrow you face" and stepped in-between the two men, and looked at Felicity.

"Felicity, Carly would love to hear about this whole situation. I mean I'm finding it pretty funny, maybe you should go head down to see her."

"We had plans tonight, you are supposed to be with me," Oliver offered," I mean me and Diggle, we have work to do."

All of a sudden Felicity's apartment felt smaller than it already was. She felt like she was Airbud stuck between that creepy clown and the kind, except she was stuck between two super attractive billionaires. There are worse places she could be.

"Right, work. Well, how about an early dinner than Bruce. Say 5?" Felicity gave a nervous smile hoping this would quell the tension in the room.

"Sounds good to me, we will leave for Lorenzo's around 4:30 then." Bruce smiled, and Oliver wanted to hit the smile off of his face, he couldn't believe Felicity's was making him want to hit one of his oldest friends.

"Lorenzo's?" Felicity asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's our place." Bruce smiled, this time it was directed at Oliver.

Their place, ugh, Oliver was getting angrier by the minute. Good thing he has self-control. His self-control however is what has gotten himself into this situation. His self-control around Felicit, that is.

"Bruce, Lorenzo's is in Gotham." Felicity laughed nervously.

"I know, but what's the point of being a billionaire if you can't whisk your date away on your private jet."

Bruce was walking to the door. They all followed him. Felicity to say goodbye to him. Oliver to make sure he was actually leaving, And Diggle? Diggle wanted to make sure Oliver didn't whip out his bow and arrow.

"Thanks for stopping by Bruce." Felicity said opening the door.

"Bye man." Diggle smiled

Oliver offered nothing but a wave. He wasn't compltely sure why he was acting like an ass to one of his oldest friends but, he was pretty sure it was because of Felicity. BRuce leaned back into the doorway and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. Something that made he do a little gasp and make Oliver clench his fists.

"Bye, Felicity. I love you." Bruce said closing the door.

Felicity turned around shocked at Bruce's admission. Her face was white and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, that was, um, something." Diggle offered jolting Felicity out of her moment.

This was going to be a long day. They could all tell.

* * *

Coming up: The date, more flashbacks, more protective!Diggle and jealous!Oliver. As well as Tommy's, Carly's, Thea's and Roy's friendships with Felicity!

Reviews are my catnip! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: How'd That Wine Treat You?

A/N: I own nothing! Thank you so much for all your kind words!

* * *

After spending the morning with Oliver and Diggle, Felicity had to get out of the apartment. The two places though she usually went to clear her head were the Foundry and the diner, not Oliver and Diggle free environments. She headed to Verdant anyway. Maybe Tommy would be there are she could just talk to someone who knew both Bruce and Oliver well.

Sure enough Tommy was there. What she wasn't expecting to see was Oliver's little sister Thea and her boyfriend/Abercrombie model boyfriend Roy. This was a pretty roundtable to have for a discussion on Oliver and Bruce.

"How'd that wine treat you last night, Smoak?" Tommy laughed as Felicity took a seat.

"Well, enough. I started drinking it in a big glass and then just drank out of the bottle. I figured that I should just cut out the middleman." Felicity giving a smile to Thea and Roy.

"Straight out of the bottle, classy" Roy laughed.

"Boy problems?" Thea asked, even though it sounded more like a statement.

"You could say that," Tommy laughed, "Bruce and your brother are practically having a pissing match over Felicity here."

"Oliver is just being protective Tommy, like a big brother." Felicity countered.

"As someone who has Oliver as a big brother I can assure you that is not the type of relationship you have with Ollie. Or that Ollie wants to have with you." Thea said knocking Felicity on the shoulder.

* * *

"What is she thinking Dig? A date with Bruce Wayne. They guy is a player. A rich asshole, who parties to much, and has slept with half of Gotham City!" Diggle rolled his eyes. Oliver had been ranting like this for the past ten minutes.

Oliver was taking out more aggression than usual during training. Diggle gave up on training with Oliver and let him take out his aggression elsewhere.

"She's an intelligent and grown woman, I'm sure she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And this is a little pot calling the kettle black situation."

"What?"

"You hear me. And you know what I am talking about. You used to be that guy! A rich asshole, who parties to much, and has slept with half of the City!" Diggle laughed.

"Exactly why I don't want her going out with him. I know Bruce and I know who I used to be." Oliver said as he finally stopped hitting things.

"Look Oliver, I'm not a fan of the guy either..."

"Woah, Dig! I like the guy, he is one of my oldest friends! I just don't like him with Felicity."

"And why would that be, Oliver?" Diggle asked smirking, even though he knew the answer.

"Stop that, I don't like what you are implying."

"I'm not implying anything"

"Yes, yes you are and stop it. I see Felicity like a little sister."

"You have a little sister. And you definitely don't see her like you see Felicity like you see her. Why don't you just admit it? Or is the hooded vigilante afraid of a small, adorable IT girl?" Diggle chuckled as he looked at Oliver, who looked like he was searching for the most acceptable answer.

"Just the feelings." Oliver whispered.

"What?" Diggle said as his eyes widened.

"Scared of the feelings I have for Felicity. I haven't had feelings like this for 5 years, John." Oliver was now sitting face.

"Well, then tell her you big idiot." Diggle smiled.

"I can't. One: she doesn't see me that way. Two: we work together, and I am her boss. And three: she still has feeling for Bruce." Oliver offered as his excuse to Diggle.

"One: how do you know how she sees you if you don't ask. Hint: she does see you that way. Two: she obviously has no problem with being with someone she works with. And three? How do you know she still has feelings for that Wayne guy."

"She said yes to dinner with him."

"Maybe she said yes to him, cause you never asked her." Diggle said. The room went silent as Oliver as the both went over the conversation they just had.

* * *

Felicity continued picking at the bar food as Tommy, Thea, and Roy seemed to be having a grand time picking on her and predicament. She glanced down at her watch. It read 3 pm!

"Oh God, it's 3! I have to meet Bruce in an hour and a half! I still have nothing to wear! And I have no idea why I am freaking out!" Felicity ranted.

"Calm down, girl!" Thea said as she motioned for Felicity to take some deep breaths.

"You look fine to me." Roy said with a smile.

"She can't wear jeans to a date with Bruce Wayne" Thea mocked. She turned her attention back to Felicity. "Do not take fashion advice from him. He may look like an Abercrombie model, but his wardrobe consists of jeans and that red hoodie."

"Hey! I like this hoodie."

"And it looks very nice on you." Felicity offered with a smile.

"I'll take you shopping, let's go." Thea said as she was already standing.

"We had plans!" Roy offered but Tommy waved him off.

"I have known Thea longer than you. Don't get in the way of her when she wants to go shopping. And Felicity, it will be less painful if you go peacefully with her." Tommy laughed as Thea threw a peanut from the bar at him.

* * *

Felicity left Verdant with Thea and headed to a nearby boutique. Everything in the boutique was more expensive than Felicity could have ever imagined. Thea kept going on about how it was her treat, and following Tommy's advice Felicity accepted and was very thankful for it.

Thea held up an exquisite green dress in front of Felicity it was the most amazing dress she had ever seen.

"God, my brother would just love this on you." Thea said holding the dress up to Felicity.

"Thea, we aren't shopping for a date with your brother..."

"We will one day..." Thea whispered.

"What?!"

"Nothing." Thea smiled.

In the end they settled on a dark blue down. It was form fitting and strapless. It made Felicity feel beautiful and uncomfortable all at the same time.

Thea quickly did her makeup and had one of her family's drivers take felicity to the hanger. Before she left Felicity hugged the younger Queen sibling.

"Thank you! You are like the little sister I alaways wanted." Felcity smiled as she huuged Thea.

"One day I proabbly will be." Thea said as she pulled out of the hug. Before Felicity could even respond Thea was skipping into the arms of Roy.

"Good luck tonight, Blondie!" Roy yelled as they walked away.

* * *

"Oliver Jonas Queen! Where the hell are you?" Thea yelled as she stomped into the house.

"Right here. I am I in trouble or something."

"Why does our log at the hanger say that our plane is leaving in a half an hour for Gotham City?!"

"Because Diggle and I are flying there."

"Not my idea." Diggle yelled from the other room.

"And what you and Diggle have the attend to there?" Thea said with a raised eyebrow.

"We have business there." Oliver smiled.

"I can assure you, whatever business is going on there, is none of yours." Thea smirked, she pulled Roy away with here, who was just watching the scene unfold and enjoying himself. He couldn't afford cable so he had to get his entertainment where he could.

"Dig, let's go!" Oliver yelled to Diggle as he started towards the door.

* * *

A/N: I have a lot of school work coming up, but I will try to post as often as I can. I have the next few chapters planned out, so hopefully it won't be too hard.

Thank you again! Reviews are my catnip!


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Plane Ride

A/N: Sorry for the wait. school has been insanely busy. I have finals next week. And I have had some family issues. Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope to update more! And soon! Enjoy! Remember: Reviews are my catnip, so please please review!

* * *

"You know you sure are going all out for this Bruce." Felicity laughed as they entered the restaurant. The flight had been nice and quick.

"Only the best for you." Bruce smiled as they sat down at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"You do know that this isn't a date, right?"

"Of course not. You're taken already."

Felicity was taken aback. Taken? Taken by who?

"I am not taken."

"Oh, well I just thought..." Bruce trailed off.

A waiter came over and Bruce gave the man their orders. After all this time he still remembered what was her favorite dish and her favorite wine. Felicity thanked the waiter as he walked away from the table.

"What did you think Bruce?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of thought you were dating Ollie."

"Ollie? As in Oliver? As in Oliver Queen? My boss?" Felicity was clearly flustered by the statement.

"Well, yes."

"That is... that would... it's not..." Felicity stammered as she avoided eye contact with her ex.

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences, Lissy?" Bruce smirked. Felicity was even more flustered after he used her nickname. The one he only used when they were dating.

"Oliver and I are not together. He is my boss." Felicity smiled as the waiter brought their wine to the table. She was tempted to guzzle it all down right there.

"It's not far fetched. I was your boss once too."

"Well we aren't. He doesn't see me that way.."

"Oh, Ollie totally does." Bruce laughed as he stared at his blushing ex.

"Hey wait a minute, I have a question for you then." Felicity stated staring Bruce in the eyes.

"Ask away."

"If Ollie is one of your best friends, and you thought I was his girlfriend, why did you ask me out?"

"He has done the same to me. Plus, I figured if you said yes, there must be trouble in paradise."

"And why would you want trouble in paradise? A paradise I will mention, that does not exist."

"It would mean I have another chance." Bruce smiled weakly.

* * *

"Oliver, I think this is really stupid. Felicity will be super pissed if she finds out you stalked her on her date." Diggle said nervously as they navigated the city trying to find the restaurant.

"First, we are both here. Second, it's not stalking, it is keeping a watchful eye on her. And third? I run around Starling City as the masked vigilante and no one has figured it out. So I would say I am pretty safe from the chance of being found out." Oliver said as they turned on the street where Felicity and Bruce's date was supposedly taking place.

"Except Felicity."

"Except Felicity what?"

"She figured out it was you. Or at least had an idea. She's blonde, but she's not that blonde. Plus your bullshit stories are awful. She'll see right through them." Diggle laughed.

As they came to the restaurant they saw a flurry of paparazzi. Bruce's date must have leaked to the press. They watched as the cameras followed a tall man into an SUV. Then they saw a flash of blonde hair follow the man into the SUV.

"Shit." Oliver said as he started running the opposite way.

"I am guessing we need to get back to that hanger. And fast" Diggle said as he and Oliver hopped in a cab.

They gave the cab the address and told the cabbie to floor it. If Felicity and Bruce got back before they did, Oliver didn't want to know what happened.

* * *

Felicity and Bruce were on their way back to the hanger. Bruce kept apologizing to her for the date being ruined. He remember that all this attention from the media is why she broke it off.

Felicity sat looking out the window. She kept telling Bruce it was fine. At least he stilled believed the reason she gave him for ending things. Even though it wasn't close to the truth.

They pulled into the hanger and noticed a cab pulling in at the same time. When Bruce and Felicity got out of the SUV they saw who was getting out of the cab. Oliver and Diggle.

"Oliver Queen and John Diggle! You stop right where you are!" Felicity shouted as she marched towards them.

Oliver had been marooned on an island for 5 years and was Starling City's hooded vigilante, and Diggle had seen combat, both felt that they have never been more terrified.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Felicity yelled at the men as Bruce came up behind her.

"Told you so..."Bruce whispered in her ear. Felicity elbowed him hard in the stomach. Which hurt more than him seeing as his abs could almost rival Oliver's. Almost.

"We are just ummm." Oliver trailed off trying to avoid Felicity's eyes.

Diggle threw his arms up. "I'm his bodyguard. I have to go with him. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Shut it, Dig!" Felicity said. Both she and Diggle knew his excuse was lame.

"I had some business to attend to in the city." Oliver offered with a smile.

"Curious that business coincides with the exact date and time of me and Felicity going out." Bruce said as he stepped in front of Felicity.

"Down boys." Felicity said returning to her spot in between the two billionaires.

"So what business, Ollie?" Bruce smirked.

"Leave him be, Bruce," Felicity said as she lay a hand on his chest, "Oliver and Diggle here will have their whole plane ride home to think of an excuse."

"Actually this works out well I guess." Bruce said stepping back from Felicity.

"What do you mean?" Diggle questioned.

"You guys can fly Lissy back home. I have some real business to attend to in the city and I was going to fly right back after dropping her off."

"You're leaving already?" Felicity questioned.

At the same time Oliver and Diggle both questioned Bruce calling her "Lissy."

"Her nickname." Bruce said nonchalantly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He never thought he would actually hate his friend. His friend who had really done nothing wrong to him. Except, you know, date Felicity.

"So can you guys make a little room?" Bruce asked breaking Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Typical Bruce, not able to walk his date to the door. Yeah, I'll take your date home for you. Done it before." Oliver smirked and narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

"Well this will be a fun plane ride." Diggle chuckled, hoping to break the tension.

Oliver and Diggle turned towards the plane and started walking. Oliver had mumbled something about saying your goodbyes and so on. Felicity turned to Bruce.

"It was nice catching up. Promise me you will come back to Starling." Felicity said hugging Bruce.

"As soon as I can." Bruce returned the hug.

He looked at Oliver, who was standing on the steps of the plane. As Felicity was pulling out of the hug Bruce captured her mouth with his. It took her a moment to get out of the shock of this kiss. She pulled away.

"Uh, bye." she offered quickly and headed towards the plane. If it weren't for her dam heels she would have run.

Oliver couldn't believe how angry he had felt when he saw Bruce kiss Felicity, and how she didn't pull away as soon as it happened. There was a burning in his stomach.

"Don't arrow him." Diggle peaked his head of the door tugging on Oliver's shoulder.

Felicity brushed past Oliver and boarded the plane. Oliver entered the plane and saw that Felicity was already sitting and staring out the window. Diggle was on the other side mimicking her behavior.

"This is going to be a long ride, isn't it." Oliver said to no one in particular.

"Good, then you think of a good excuse for spying on us tonight." Felicity turned and faced him. The anger in her eyes is something that he had never seen before.


	7. Chapter 7: Out of the Dog House

A/N: I don't know when I will be able to post again, next week is finals. But after finals I will definitely be dedicated to this story and finishing it. I have one more chapter written so far and then I will have to focus on school. Stupid school getting in the way of my fangirl lifestyle.

* * *

"So, how did the date go?" Diggle asked after 10 minutes of silence.

"It was fine until the paparazzi showed up. And it was not a date." Felicity replied curtly.

Felicity went on describing the date to Diggle and Oliver just watched. She was completely ignoring him. Diggle laughed as Felicity said something about wanting to chug a bottle of wine. Then Oliver heard Felicity say his name and Diggle chuckled.

"What?" Oliver asked at the mention of his name.

"Nothing really. Bruce thought we were dating." Felicity laughed. Oliver was hurt by the fact that Felicity was laughing at this notion.

"Why would he think that? There is no way Oliver could get you!" Diggle chuckled.

"I resent that." Oliver said back to Diggle.

"Why did you guys break up? I mean if you don't mind my asking/." Diggled asked Felicity.

"He was a billionaire. With that came the media, a past, and he had a bit of hero complex. I felt like he was destined for greater things than Felicity Smoak." Felicity smiled sadly.

Oliver was sad for her. At the same time he was upset. Selfishly so, because the reason she broke up with Bruce, is the reason that she could never date Oliver.

"Believe me, there is nothing greater than Felicity Smoak." Oliver smiled, reaching out to grab Felicity's hand.

* * *

A while back:

He was keeping a huge secret from her. Or at least he thought he was. How could he not tell her that he was prowling the city at night and fighting crime? That is something you tell your girlfriend of two and a half years. Or at least Felicity thought it was.

Felicity then realized that he doing it to keep her safe. She was a distraction. She was keeping him from saving the city, from helping people who really needed it. She was being selfish. Felicity Smoak was keeping Batman from saving the city every night.

She couldn't exactly tell him that she knew his secret. So she needed to think of another reason to let him go. One that he would believe. She then settled on the cop out of the media and the other commitments he had in his life was just too much pressure for her.

That night Felicity headed over to Wayne Manor after work.. She moved in with Bruce a couple of months ago, so before work she packed up her stuff and hid it in a guest room. She knew if she didn't break up with him tonight, she never would. When she enter the house she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There were rose petals everywhere. She followed the rose petal to where they were. They ended in Felicity's library slash computer sanctuary Bruce had made for her. Standing there was Bruce.

"I thought I'd pick your favorite place in the world. This room." Bruce smiled at Felicity.

Felicity was a smart girl. She could figure out what was going to happen next. Before Felicity could say anything Bruce was down on his knee. In his hand was the most beautiful and big ring she had ever seen. He just had to make this harder on her? If she didn't know his secret she would reply to his question with no hesitation.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. You are the love of my life. You have changed my world in a way I can't even put into words. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Yes. Well, that is what she wanted to say she had never been loved like she had been by him And she had never loved like she had loved him.

"No."

"What?"

"I can't. I love you, I do. But this life, it's too much. Too much media, pressure, and..."

"So does this mean you don't want to be with me anymore?" Bruce's eyes were brimming with tears as he was pleading for Felicity to want him back.

"That's thing Bruce, I do want to be with you. More than anything. I just can't. I'm sorry." Felicity turned to run up to where she stashed her stuff.

Felicity grabbed all of her things. She left behind gifts and trinkets Bruce had gotten her of the course of their relationship. She only took the things she needed. This was so that she could make a clean getaway.

As Felicity was exiting the Manor, she turned and saw Bruce. He hes standing there, ring boc still in his hand, speechless as he watched her leave. Felicity slowly walked towards Bruce. She leaned into him and placed a gentle and final kiss on his lips. He grabbed her by shoulders and pulled her away from him. She saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Hate.

"Goodbye Bruce." Felicity tried to force a smile.

"I never cared about you. You're just a notch in my bedpost." Bruce's words were filled with venom.

Felicity knew he really didn't mean what he had said. That didn't make it hurt any less. With that she walked out the door and got in her car. She pulled away from the Manor and as soon as she got around the block, she pulled over. She sobbed for 15 minutes. Every part of her hurt.

She then turned on the radio. To a news station, this was so now songs that could elicit any emotions would come one. She searched in purse until she found it. Her plane ticket, to her new city. She had already set up a job and found an apartment. She was going to start over.

As she drove out of Gotham to the airport she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was headed to a new city and had a new job, things would turn around eventually.

Starling City and Queen Consolidated. That was her new life. And she would be happy with it. She just had to avoid any ultra-attractive, billionaires with hero complexes.

* * *

When Felicity was finally shaken from her memory, she looked down and realized she was still holding Oliver's hand. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp. Diggle smirked at her. She in equal maturity stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you did break his heart?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Why does everyone assume there is only one broken heart in a breakup? Why do people think that if you are the one who breaks up with someone, you come unscathed and not heartbroken?" Felicity held back tears as she snapped at Oliver.

"I didn't mean to imply that your heart didn't get broken. I'm sorry." And he was genuinely sorry, Felicity knew that.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Felicity replied.

"So, Lissy, Bruce coming back sometime soon?" Diggle joked.

Felicity threw her clutch at Diggle. "Don't call me that."

Oliver just laughed. Felicity turned she threatened to throw something at him too. But it was so nice to see Oliver laugh. He seemed genuinely happy. Seeing him like that made Felicity;s heart swell a little bit. No, she couldn't let herself fall for Oliver like she did with Bruce. It would only end in heartbreak, for both of them.

The plane finally touched down and the three exited the plane.

"So what will it be than boys?" Felicity smiled as she waved to Thea who was standing behind Oliver and Diggle. She must have come to see if Oliver and Diggle got caught. Of course she had dragged Roy along with her.

"What will what be?" Diggle replied.

"Your excuse."

"I honestly got nothing, nothing that would satisfy you." Oliver replied laughing.

"I came to make sure you didn't kill him. So, I really was acting as bodyguard." Diggle punched Oliver in the shoulder and laughed.

"Dig, I accept your answer." Felicity hugged Diggle.

"Give my brother a break will you?" Thea came up to the group dragging Roy along with her. o "Ollie did never like to share."

Oliver could throttle his sister right now. He was trying so hard to cover his feelings up and here Thea goes just blurting them out.

"Well, I will let you off this one time. But no hug for you." Oliver gave her a puppy dog look that had her re-evaluating her decision to not keep falling for him.

"Dude that puppy dog face won't get you out of the dog house." Roy chuckled as Thea hung onto him.

Oliver knew that. But he would get out of the dog house. And after he got out of the dog house? He would make Felicity fall for him. As he looked around and saw Diggle, Thea, Felicity, and even Roy standing all around him. All that was missing was Tommy and his mother, and then all the people he loved would be around him. Looking at them he decided something. He decided he wasn't going to deny himself happiness any longer.


	8. Chapter 8: I Think We Were Set Up

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Exams are finally over and now I can focus on this fic. I also had family issues which I had to deal with. To make it up to you guys I made this chapter pretty long. Thank you for your continued support. I own nothing (property of Arrow and DC Comics). Please review, they fuel my muse!

* * *

Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity decided to take a break from "The Lair," as Felicity called it, and head upstairs. It was around 5pm so the club wasn't open. Tommy was wiping down the bar, and Roy was just walking in. As usual Thea was with him.

"What do you guys do down there?" Roy asked as the trio came up the stairs.

Thea hopped up and sat on the bar. "They probably have some weird kinky threesome down there or something."

"Yes, dear sister that is exactly what we are doing." Oliver ruffled Thea''s hair and she swatted his hand away,

"Yeah, Oliver and Felicity here can't keep their hands off me." Diggle deadpanned taking a beer from Tommy, who laughed.

Tommy started making a brightly colored drink for Felicity and handed Roy and Thea bottles of water, much to Thea's chagrin. "Ollie here only does threesomes if there is him and two girls."

"Two girls and one guys, that's the only way I've ever done it." Felicity smiled at Tommy who was handing her her drink.

Oliver nearly spit out his. Diggle thumped him on the back and the whole group burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding by the way." Felicity clarified.

Thea and Roy then left the room. Thea had insisted that she would help Roy get ready for tonight. Oliver stood up to go into protective big brother mode, until Felicity put a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down on the stool. When her hand slid away, Oliver had to stop himself from grabbing her hand. At the loss of contact, Oliver's should suddenly felt cold.

"Hey, John, can you help me carry something in from the storage room." Tommy said looking at Oliver and getting the hint he wanted to be alone with Felicity.

The room was silent and the air suddenly felt thick. Oliver and Felicity looked at Diggle and Tommy leaving. "I think we were set up." Felicity giggled.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" Oliver glanced up at Felicity from his drink.

"There could be worse things, like death." Felicity wanted the punch herself in the face for saying that way. "Not that being set up with you would be like dying or anything. What I meant was no. It wouldn't be the worst thing."

Electricity filled the air. Oliver and Felicity hadn't realized that they had both slowly been moving closer to one another. All of a sudden the door Verdant swung open, causing sunlight to stream into the club. The sudden noise and light broke them out of their moment.

"Oliver, I need to talk to you!"

The booming voice belonged to none other than Bruce Wayne. Oliver just couldn't catch a break! Felicity fidgeted in her seat. You could feel the awkward in the room.

"Impeccable timing, Bruce" Oliver grimaced.

"Hello, Felicity" Bruce grabbed Felicity's hand and gave it a quick kiss. She pulled her hand away and continued to fidget in her seat.

"I'm going to let you guys talk..." Felicity rose out of her seat and started walking towards where Tommy and Diggle disappeared to.

Tension filled the air as Bruce and Oliver were left alone. Neither wanted to start the conversation but neither made the move to leave.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about. I'm busy."

"Busy making a move on my ex?" Bruce smirked.

Oliver didn't answer. He looked around the club, hoping that by avoiding eye contact with his friend, he could also avoid answering the question.

"I was coming here to tell you that I am okay with the whole you and Felicity thing. You guys make not recognize it but you seem to really like each other and make each other happy."

"Thanks man."

"I'm not finished. Then I started thinking about how me and Felicity ended. And I realized I was never really over her. So, I am telling you I am okay if she picks you. But I am going to fight for her too."

Before Oliver could respond Thea and Roy came back into the club. Thea ran foawrd and flung her arms around Bruce.

"Hey, doll" Bruce responded picking up Thea in his arms.

After Bruce put down Thea, he extended his hand out to Roy who took it and introduced himself.

"I'm Roy, Thea's boyfriend. And I am starting to think that I am beginning to know way too many rich people for my own good. You guys are all pretty screwed up."

"That we are." Bruce said as he let go over the younger man's hand.

After he and Roy finished their greeting, Bruce felt a tiny fist slug him in the arm. "Ow, Thea! What was that for?" It didn't really hurt that much but he was curious as to why the young girl punched him.

"You going after my brother's girl?"

"Actually he is going after mine" countered Bruce.

"Actually Felicity isn't anyone's girl. She doesn't belong to anyone." Oliver had finally seemed to find his voice.

"Oliver is winning the argument." Roy offered to the room but no one paid him any attention.

"Well, Bruce, you know I love you. But when it comes to the battle for for Felcity's heart, I am totally on Team Ollie." Thea smiled slinging her arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Me too. Because I am on Team Thea which makes me Team Oliver." Roy stepped next to Thea and grabbed her hand.

"Good to know. The only one I need on my team though is Felicity." Bruce smirked.

The doors to the club swung open again and Diggle, Tommy, and Felicity all walked in. Oliver noticed they were really trying to help him out in wooing Felicity seeing as their trip did not result in anything being carried up from storage. He made a mental note to both thank them and scold them later.

"Soooo what are you guys talking about?" Felicity bounced over to the group.

They group all remained quiet. Diggle, Tommy, and Felicity all shared a knowing glance, seeing as they were most likely just talking about the same thing as the group on their way up from storage. Thea as usual was the one to break the silence.

"I have an idea! How about we all go out to dinner tonight? The club is closed for the evening, Roy will go where I tell him, Diggle is Oliver's bodyguard so he will go where he goes, and no one has any plans tonight so it works."

A chorus of excused rang out from everyone. Felicity was babbling about how it was a bad idea and Game of Thrones was on tonight. Diggle just kept saying "no," and Tommy was saying her already had plans with some new girl tonight. Roy agreeed to go dinner because it was free dinner and entertainment. Oliver and Bruce were both saying how it was a bad idea and would be uncomfortable. Thea threw her hands up and kind of commanded all of them to be quiet.

"We are all going out to dinner, and that's final!" Thea yelled. She was going to help her brother win the battle for Felicity's heart and this dinner was the perfect opportunity. Everyone who would be coming is on "Team Oliver." Well, except Bruce. She was pretty sure Felicity was already on Team Oliver but she wanted to cement her place.

Another chorus of "okays" and "alrights" came from the group. They agreed on seven at Serena's restaurant. They were all making their moves to leave when Bruce leaned down and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She gave a little giggle. At their exchange Oliver felt that feeling of jealousy burn in the put of his stomach.

Everyone had exited the club leaving Felicity and Olver. They were walking toawrd the door in complete silence. When they reached the door Oliver held it open for her and let her walk past him. When they were both outside he put his hand out on her shoulder to stop her from continuing her walk to her car.

"You know, I wish this dinner we were having tonight had about five less people." Oliver smiled at her sweetly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her skin felt soft on his lips. And his lips felt warm on her skin. They both hated the loss of contact when he pulled away.

"See you tonight, Ms. Smoak."

"See you tonight, Mr. Queen."


	9. Chapter 9: Make Good Choices

A/N: Thank you for your continued support. I own nothing (property of Arrow and DC Comics). Please review, they fuel my muse!

* * *

They all arrived separately at the restaurant. Except for Diggle, Oliver, and Thea who drove together. Between Oliver, Tommy, Thea, and Bruce the group had not trouble getting a table, even without reservations.

Oliver and Bruce sat on either side of Felicity. Diggle gave her an empathetic look and Thea looked kind of pleased with the seating arrangement.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Felicity." Oliver whispered in her ear and Felicity let out a small smile. She turned to Oliver and they were almost nose to nose. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Thea and Diggle both of whom were smiling at the pair. However, it also didn't go unnoticed by Bruce, h was not smiling.

"So let's get down to the nitty gritty." Thea looked pointedly at Bruce. "Why did you two love birds part ways?"

Felicity choked on the sip of wine she was taking. Oliver rubbed small circles on her back as she got back to her normal breathing pattern.

"Thea..." Diggle cast a glare at the younger Queen.

"I thought I would ask them directly, Diggle. Or you know I could always go online and see what reasons the media offered for their split."

"I already looked." Tommy cut off Thea. "Apparently there are many possible reasons. One, Bruce cheated. Two, Bruce got bored of dating the "IT Girl." And three, Bruce is also suspected of being Batman," Tommy let out a chuckle, "and Felicity couldn't handle the danger of it all."

Bruce and Felicity laughed nervously as they looked at each other. "Bruce as Batman? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

"I could totally be Batman, Felicity!"

Felicity turned out of Oliver's touch and grabbed Bruce's shoulder. "Sure, you could baby, sure you could."

Thea noted the look of disappointment on her brother's face, between the loss of physical contact and the small flirtation between Bruce and Felicity, Thea could see why. She gave Roy a small kick under the table, signaling him to say what she had told him to say earlier.

"So, Oliver, Felicity how long have you two been dating."

At this question Diggle and Tommy burst out laughing. Thea smiled at her brother, giving him the idea that she orchestrated this whole thing. Bruce did not seem as amused by the question as the rest of the table.

"Dating? Me and Oliver? Never!" Felicity laughed nervously and made a point to avoid eye contact with Oliver.

"Never?" Oliver had a wounded look in his eyes, something that Felicity quickly noticed. At this she offered him a small smile.

"Why would you ask that Roy?" Bruce's annoyance was not hidden in his voice.

"They just seem like a couple to me. They are always together in that basement of the club. I mean Diggle is there because he is Oliver's bodyguard. But I see no reason for Felicity to always be there. She can't always be setting up the internet router can she?"

Diggle, Oliver, and Felicity all exchanged glances. Roy had a point, and after this dinner Felicity decided they should work on their cover stories a little bit more.

"We are friends. I am friends with Tommy and Diggle too. Alway around them too right? So why do you question my relationship with Oliver." Felicity quickly offered to the table.

"I see the way you look at eachother." Thea smiled as she saved Roy from having to sputter out an answer.

Silence fell over the table. Luckily, the server decided to bring them out their food at that point. The dinner was relatively quiet with some awkward chit chat here and there. When they were all done with their meal they decided to forego dessert so this awkward experience could be over.

* * *

They all made their way out of the restaurant and headed to the eir separate cars. Felicity got into hers first and it wouldn't start. At this announcement Bruce and Oliver both offered to take her home. She was standing between the two men as they made this offer.

"Make good choices!" Thea yelled out the car as she and Roy drove away.

"It's your choice." Tommy laughed as he drove away. He said he would have offered but he had an errand to run for the club.

Felicity looked nervously at both men. She knew whoever she chose to give her a ride home it would seem like that is who she was "picking" in the overall sense. Even though she knew Bruce had feelings for her and she was super confused on the whole Oliver front. She decided to go with her gut anyway.

"Sorry, Bruce. I am going to go with Oliver." Felicity offered him a small smile. "And Diggle, since he is driving." She added the last part hoping it would make him feel a little more at ease with her choice. She still didn't want to hurt Bruce.

She turned around to see Oliver, who was working really hard to hide his growing smile. She gave him a small punch in the arm. He acted like it hurt him but she knew it had no effect on him at all. She turned to wave goodbye to BRuce. As she waved Diggle and Oliver both yelled out a goodbye. Oliver then swung his arm around her shoulders. In turn, Felicity wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into. It was chilly and he was warm, plus she liked the idea of being in Oliver's arms.

"Good choice Ms. Smoak. Back to the lair we go." Oliver whispered in her ear. Felicity was sure that it was his close proximity and his warm breath that gave her goosebumps, not the breeze that passed through.

"Wait!" Bruce yelled out jogging up to the group. Oliver and Felicity turned around and so did Diggle. Oliver didn't remove his arm from around Felicity's shoulder, instead he tightened his grip.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked slightly annoyed.

""Felicity. Well at least to talk to her for a moment. In private."

Felicity reluctantly removed herself from Oliver's embrace. She walked towards Bruce and linked arms with him and shuffle him away. Oliver got his "I am going to arrow you feeling," as he watched them walk away.

"I just need to say something to you before you leave with him."

"Go on."

"I was an idiot for letting you go. And for saying the things that I did when you left. And for never trying to win you back." Felicity looked into his eyes and felt her chest tighten. She had been in love with Bruce for a long time so she knew what was coming up next.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. I want you to come back with me to Gotham. I want you and me to be together again. I was never happier than when I was with you. I love you."

Even though she knew the declaration was coming, it still managed to knock the breath out of her. She turned away from him and looked across the parking lot towards Oliver. He was talking to Diggle but she noticed him steal a glance at her.

"So? What do you say?" Bruce's eyes were full of hope as he looked at her.

Felicity turned back to Bruce and threw her arms around him. He responded with enthusiasm and picked her up off the ground. tHis did not go unnoticed by Oliver whose chest tightened with a combination of anger and nervousness.

"I love you too, Bruce" Felicity whispered in his ear as he lowered her to the ground.

* * *

A/N 2: Cliffhanger! Sorry about it. I will post again this weekend! Thank you for all your support. Remember reviews are my catnip and they feed my muse!


	10. Chapter 10: I Will Let You Go

A/N: Thank you so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! They really make my day. I own nothing all is property of DC Comics and The CW. Please review! And here it is!

* * *

"I love you too, Bruce" Felicity whispered in his ear as he lowered her to the ground.

At this statement Bruce pressed his lips against Felicity's. Upon seeing this Oliver wasn't even angry. He was hurt. He turned to Diggle so he didn't have to watch these events unfold.

"Wait, Bruce." Felicity gently pushed herself out of their kiss.

"What?" Bruce tightened his group around her waist.

"I love you, I really do but I can't go with you to Gotham. My life is here now." Felicity offered him a sad smile. Bruce looked over Felicity's head to glance at Oliver.

"I understand, it's because of him isn't it?"

"Yes, and no. It's not for the reason you think." It truly wasn't she was staying because she was helping save the city and she mights as well live in the city she was hlping to save. Plus, she would be lying if she said her feelings for Oliver weren't a factor in her decision.

"I will let you go, If that's what you want."

"I do love you, Bruce. I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"Well, Ms. Smoak I can't say the same. I put up my fight, I told you how I felt, and that's all I can do." Bruce leaned down and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch and a tear escaped her eye. "Can you wait here a moment?"

All Felicity could do was nod as she watched Bruce leave her side. She turned and saw him walking over to where Oliver and Diggle were standing. She held a breath she didn't know who would hit who first.

"Play nice Oliver. Save the arrows for the real bad guys." Diggle whispered in Oliver;s ear as they saw Bruce approaching.

"You better treat her right Oliver. I will kill you if you don't." Bruce extended his hand to Oliver. Oliver took it, slightly confused, but he still shook his hand.

"Don't worry Bruce, if Oliver ever hurt Felicity, I would take care of him before you had the chance." Diggle laughed but at the same time Oliver knew he was completely serious.

Before Oliver could respond, even though he didn't know what to say, Bruce was walking away from him. He looked at Felicity who looked heartbroken and hopeful all at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around, not even in a romantic way, just a comforting way.

"So I guess this is really goodbye then?" Felicity held back tears. Just because she wasn't in love with him didn't mean she wanted him to go.

"Goodbye for now, Felicity. I'll be back in Starling for you, and I also have other business to take care of."

"Back for me? I thought we just..."

"I mean as friends. We can still be friends right?"

"The dreaded "let's be friends," not that I wouldn't want to be friends with you...I mean not that we aren't friends...we are...it's just.. will you please stop me from babbling?"

"Nope, it's cure. I had to see you babble nervously in front of me one last time." Bruce opened his arms and Felicity reciprocated the hug.

"Goodbye, Miss Smoak." Bruce reluctantly pulled out of their embrace,

"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." Felicity let go, both literally and figuratively. She felt like she could really move on from Bruce Wayne now.

* * *

The car ride back to Verdant was quiet. Felicity had asked Oliver and Diggle if they could just ride in silence. Even though they were desperate to hear about her's and Bruce's exchange they wanted to respect her wishes, because she was their best friend.

Instead of riding shotgun next to Diggle, Oliver sat in the back with Felicity. He couldn't help himself from stealing glances at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. He reached slowly across the seat and grabbed Felicity's hand. He intertwined their fingers and offered her a small, comforting smile. Felicity returned the smile and tightened her grip on Oliver's hand.

They arrived at the closed club and made their way inside quickly. They all headed down to the Foundry and Felicity went straight to her station. She didn't know why it felt like she had just gone through another breakup. Especially because she wasn't choosing Bruce and their parting was semi-mutual, but in the end it hurt all the same.

"Do you want to tell us what happened? It's okay if you don't, it might help to talk about it." Diggle put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. She turned around in her chair to face her team, her friends.

"He told me he loved me, and asked me to come back with him to Gotham. I told him that I loved him too. Then i hugged him and he kissed me."

Oliver broke eye contact with her and looked down his lap. That felt worse than any torture that he had inflicted on him on the island. Diggle noticed this look and shot a sympathetic look towards Oliver.

"So you are leaving?" Oliver asked angrily. This didn't seem to faze Felicity who got out of her seat and walked towards Oliver. She reached out and put her hand on his forearm.

"No, you didn't let me finish. I told him I couldn't go with him. I told him I was staying because of you. Well for what we do really but I didn't tell him that."

"But you told him you loved him too."

"I do love Bruce, and I told him that. But I also told him I wasn't 'in love' with him. There's a difference."

"Really?"

"Really."

Diggle cleared his throat, he hated to interrupt the moment, but he was afraid of what the moment could turn into. He wanted to witness their happiness but not the activities that would produce that happiness.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's always going to be us, the three of us, we're a team." Felicity turned away from Oliver and offered a smile to Diggle.

* * *

They spent the next two hours looking into various avenues of "justice" that the Hood could take on. Diggle then got a call from Carly and left the two of them alone in the Foundry. He gave Felicity a quick hug and told her that everything would work out. Then he walked over to Oliver how was currently training.

"Don't screw it up, Arrow Boy." he whispered in Oliver's ear and gave him a slug in the arm.

"Goodnight, Dig."

Oliver had thought about asking Felicity to dinner once they had gotten some alone time. After thinking about it he decided against asking her. Felicity had just gone through an ordeal with Bruce and he wanted to give her space. He decided that he would ask her out when the time was right, not just after she officially ended her relationship with Bruce. He wouldn't do that to her or Bruce, they were his friends.

The sound of Felicity's chair rolling back shook Oliver from his thoughts. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked over to him. When she finally reached him, he realized she was standing really close, closer than "friends" should stand. If she kept looking as beautiful as she did and standing so close to him, Oliver was going to lose it.

"Goodnight, Oliver." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he closed his eyes at the contact. The feeling of her lips and his skin made Oliver weak.

"Goodnight, Felicity."

Felicity stood there for a moment. She was sure he was going to make a move. But after he said goodnight to her she thought she had misread the signs. Reluctantly, she stepped back from Oliver and turned to go up the Foundry stairs.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out just as she put her foot on the first step.

Felicity turned and saw Oliver walking over to her. She kept her place on the stairs, she was determined to be on the same level as him. He finally reached her. This time it was him stepping into her space.

"I am going to respect you and your feelings. As well as Bruce's. So it won't be tonight, and it won't be tomorrow, but it will be soon..."

"What will be soon?" Felicity blurted out cutting off Oliver. Oliver gave an exasperated half smile to her, like the one he gave her when she said she noticed that he was careful about what he put into his body.

"You have to let me finish. Soon I will ask you to dinner, and hopefully you will say yes. This dinner will be just us, no Diggle or Tommy or Thea or anyone, just us. Because I have feelings for you Felicity Smoak and I will not deny myself happiness any longer." Oliver leaned up to Felicity and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." was all Felicity managed to get out. She turned away from Oliver and continued her walk up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review! Bruce will not be completely gone from the story. I still love him, and I can't seem to let go of him. Plus, don't you think it's time our billionaires meet each other under their vigilante sides?


	11. Chapter 11: Slow and Steady

An: Thank you for all your review, favorites, and follows! Nothing makes my day more than seeing all these reviews. Characters and stuff are property of the CW and DC Comics. Please review! They make my day and fuel my muse.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Oliver and Felicity's little talk. Oliver still hadn't made any moves and neither did Felicity. Though they did participate in a little more "flirty flirt" as Felicity called it. It was little things and touches, but they were things that made Diggle roll his eyes every time he saw one of these interactions.

Oliver and Diggle were training in the foundry and Felicity was at her day job. They were training a little more aggressively than usual.

"Channeling sexual frustration there Oliver?" Diggle laughed as he ducked out of one of Oliver's swings

At this comment Oliver came to a stop. He walked over to the table and grabbed his water bottle and took a drink.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dig?" Oliver was now leaning against the table and Diggle made his way over to him.

"I mean it has been two weeks since Bruce left and Felicity made her choice..."

"Felicity didn't really make a choice, Bruce left."

"She let him." Diggle said as he caught the towel Oliver through at him.

"I told Felicity I would respect her and Bruce and not make any moves on her." Oliver ended up shouting this because Diggle was making his way up the stairs. "Dig? Where the hell are you going?"

"Tommy is upstairs and he has alcohol. I think your other best friend and alcohol are both needed for this conversation."

Oliver gave an understanding nod. He threw on a shirt and followed Diggle up the stairs. Sure enough, Tommy was standing behind the bar and talking to someone on his phone. Diggle was already sitting at the bar. He gave some kind of look to Tommy. At this look Tommy pulled out three beers.

"I got to call you back, Bruce." Tommy waited for Bruce's response and then hung up the phone, giving his full attention to Oliver and Diggle.

"What's up guys?" Tommy took a swig of his beer, he was directing the question more towards Diggle, since Diggle was more likely to answer.

"It's been two weeks since Bruce left. Two weeks since Felicity let him leave and Oliver still hasn't made a move. I think he is scared." Diggle told Tommy as Oliver just stared into his beer.

"Really, Ollie? You are a vigilante/hero, you jump from buildings, and arrow or threaten to arrow people. And you're scared to ask out Felicity?" Tommy gave a chuckle and Diggle laughed with him.

"I am not scared. I am being respectful."

"Be any more respectful and Bruce will swing back in here and get her back."

"I'm with Tommy. Oliver, at the pace you are going with Felicity, you have given her more than enough time to say yes to Bruce this time around."

The doors to Verdant swung open and Thea made her way into the club. Surprisingly Roy was not with her. She jumped up onto a seat next to Oliver and reached for his beer, which he in true big brother fashion swiped out of her reach.

"You used to be fun..." Thea mumbled under her breath. "So what are you boys talking about?"

"How Oliver is moving way too slow with Felicity." Diggle peered around Oliver to make eye contact with the younger Queen.

"Trying to tell him that slow and steady does not always win the race. Especially when your competition is Bruce Wayne." Tommy handed Thea a Red Bull.

"They were just telling me that if I go any slower Bruce will just swing in again and she might say yes to him this time."

"Well they have a point. Especially with Felicity and Bruce's history. He has asked her a lot of of things and she has usually said no, so if you take any more time she might just say yes." Thea swung her arm around her brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"What do you mean questions?" Tommy asked nonchalantly. "I mean you guys said he asked her to go back to Gotham. Unless I got worse at math that is only one question."

"Well, and when he proposed to her." Thea said as if this was not a revelation to the group.

Oliver choked on his beer and Diggle gave him a thump on the back, even though Diggle was trying to get his own breathing back to normal.

"What?" the three men all questioned Thea at the same time.

"Shit!" Thea avoided eye contact with all of them. "She didn't tell you guys that, I figured when she told me, she had already told you."

"Well she didn't." Oliver replied angrily. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was angry that Felicity never told him this. It also made him a little sad, Bruce proposing to her made their past more serious than Oliver had already thought it was.

Thea got out of her chair fast. She mumbled something about damage control and ran out the door. Tommy and Diggle then spent the next ten minutes convincing Oliver to not go and confront Felicity about it. They made solid points like "it's her business" and "she will tell you when she is ready." Eventually, they convinced him to go back down to the Foundry and channel his emotions elsewhere.

* * *

Felicity was turned off her computers and getting ready to leave the office. She was so happy she finally got to leave the office early. Even though her work wasn't really over since she would be heading over to the Foundry to do other work. Just as she picked up her purse, Thea Queen came bounding into her office. Felicity loved the younger Queen like a sister and had already taken too confiding her and having long "girl talks."

All Felicity could make out was a bunch of "I'm sorrys" since Thea was pretty out of breath. Felicity moved out of her way and gestured to her chair. Thea sat down and took a moment to catch her breath.

"What did you do Thea, run all the way from your house?" Felicity laughed. Thea loved that Felicity called where she and Oliver lived a house. Most people pointed out that it was a "manor" or mansion, but Felicity didn't seem fazed by the Queen's wealth.

"Verdant actually. And I drove, really fast. I was quite speedy. Anyway I ran from the parking lot, all the way to your office. The elevator was down so I took the stairs, running the whole time."

"Why exactly were you running so fast? And what were you apologizing for when came in here?"

"I told them." Thea looked hurt when she told Felicity this. "By accident of course. I thought they knew." She added quickly before Felicity could say anything.

"Told who what?" Felicity was genuinely confused.

"I accidently told Diggle, Tommy and Ollie that Bruce proposed to you once. They were talking about how Oliver was moving too slow and needed to make a move. And how if he took any longer Bruce would come ask you to go away again and you might actually say yes this time. And I accidently said how he proposed to you once. Well, it wasn't on accident, it was for a point I was making. But I totally thought they knew about that part of your relationship. I'm just really sorry." Thea seemed to have said that all in one breath.

"Take a breath Thea, that was a long winded answer. Plus you babbled a bit." Felicity gave a smile to Thea which seemed to put Thea at ease.

"That is a little bit of the pot calling the kettle black." Thea laughed. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"No. I am actually kind of happy. I was dreading telling them anyway. I now have a bit of a mess to clean up but that's fine. At least it's not secret I have to keep until Oliver and I are at the six month point in our relationship and it comes out, then it makes or breaks us. Not that I think Oliver and I will be in a relationship. I mean not that I don't want to be." Felicity started babbling, which Thea meant she really wasn't angry and was just her usual wonderful "Felicity-self."

"Whose babbling now?" Thea got up from Felicity's chair and looped her arm through hers.

Thea and Felicity walked out of Queen Consolidated arm-in-arm. When Thea got to her car she gave Felicity a big hug.

"Thanks for not hating me or being mad at me."

"It's my fault this happened so I couldn't be mad at you. Also, I could never hate you, I actually kind of love you."

"Well, that's good. Because I kind of love you too." Thea gave Felicity one final hug and got into her car.

Felicity waved goodbye to Thea and made her way to her own car. She was going to head over the club now. She had no doubt that this would end up being a long night.

* * *

Next Up: Oliver and Felicity talk about this new bombshell. Why was Tommy on the phone with Bruce? And will Ollie finally step up, because you know, slow and steady does not alway win the race.

Sorry there was no real Olicty action in this chapter. I really wanted to explore the friendships. I feel like the boys, especially Diggle would give Ollie a hard time about Felicity. Thea and Felicity's friendship is something I really did want to touch on. Plus at least Felicity and one Queen said that they loved each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Mrs Almost-Bruce-Wayne

A/N: I am not over that finale. This is obviously not following the show, I mean Laurel is not mentioned in this story and she will not be. Also, Tommy is alive in this story and he will remain alive. I will be forever bitter that we didn't really see the show develop friendship between Tommy and Felicity. That's enough ranting. I own nothing characters and such property of CW and DC Comics! Please review.

* * *

Felicity pulled into the Verdant parking lot, as she did she took a deep breath. When she entered the club she saw Tommy setting up the final touches needed for tonight.

"So, Mrs. Almost-Bruce-Wayne, how are you this fine day?" Tommy walked over to Felicity, who was just hoping the conversation would last a while. That would mean she didn't have to go talk to Oliver.

"Very funny! How did Oliver take it? And Diggle. Oliver and Diggle." Tommy decided he would cut her off before she started babbling.

"Diggle was shocked, I mean he found out his little sister was almost engaged to Bruce Wayne. I was shocked too, not that I am surprised it happened, just surprised you didn't tell us."

"And Oliver, I feel like you are avoiding telling me what Oliver reacted like."

Tommy shifted on his feet. "Leading up to it actually. Oliver was upset, like angry and sad upset. You know, it's hard to really get a read on him."

"Tell me about it." Felicity rolled her eyes quickly.

"Well, anyway he is downstairs beating stuff up. Diggle is making sure he doesn't do too much damage."

Felicity sighed heavily. She turned towards the Foundry stairs. Before she could continue you walking she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and it was Tommy.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. He's just a little hurt that you didn't tell him. He cares about you, Smoak. A lot." Tommy pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Tommy. You are a great friend." Felicity pulled out of the hug and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Oliver you should probably take a break." Diggle said as he sat back while Oliver beat up one of the various punching bags..

"Hey guys!" Felicity cheerfully bounced into the Foundry.

Oliver immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the blonde IT girl. Diggle stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Felicity.

"We will talk later. Good luck" Diggle whispered in her ear as he walked up the Foundry stairs.

"So you and Bruce? A lot more serious than you lead on." Oliver avoided eye contact with Felicity and turned away from her.

"I'd say two and a half years was pretty serious. Look, I know I didn't tell you about the proposal..."

"Yeah, you sure didn't."

"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you privately. You know, no one else around?" As Felicity was saying this she made sure to walk into Oliver's line of vision. "And you know what? You can't be mad at me! We weren't dating then and we aren't now!"

Felicity spun on her heel to leave the Foundry, she wasn't going to put up with him ignoring her or being rude. Especially when she came down to apologize to him. She really didn't have anything to apologize for anyway. What she said was true they weren't dating.

"I am not mad. I mean I was but then I realized I had no right to be." Oliver called out to her right as she hit the steps.

"Then what is wrong?" Felicity walked half way to Oliver.

"I was just upset you didn't tell me...I thought we were..."

"Thought we were what?" Felicity mentally patted herself on the back for not tripping over her words.

"I thought we were getting closer. Telling each other things, 'You can talk to me' remember? And you know, Thea knew, I mean you told her before me."

"I love Thea. Love her like a sister. And no matter how much I love talking to you...Or Diggle or Tommy, the way I can talk with Thea is different. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I am not sorry that I didn't tell you before Thea." Felicity put her hand on Oliver's arm, she did it selfishly, because she loved their little touches.

Felicity telling Oliver how close she was with Thea and how she loved her, only made his feelings for her grow, which he didn't know was possible. He smiled at her touching his arm, he knew he was taking it slow but he relished for the moments when they made contact.

"Forgiven, even though there should really be nothing to forgive. Am I forgiven for acting like an ass?" Oliver gave her another puppy-dog look.

"Forgiven." Felicity extended her hand out to him.

"You want to shake hands?" Oliver chuckled.

Felicity just nodded and stuck her hand out further. Oliver took her and in his and shook it slowly. Then their hands stopped moving and they just stood there, hands clasped in one anothers. Oliver began drawing small circles on her hand with his thumb. After a few moments, Felicity came to her senses. She quickly let go of Oliver's hand and stepped back.

"I should probably go call Thea before we get down to business. Hood business not flirty-flirt business." Oliver smiled as Felicity started to babble. "Not that I don't want the flirty-flirt business. I mean I just need to let her know everything's fine. I'm pretty sure she is afraid she might have damaged our relationship. Not that we have one or anything. I mean we have one. Are you ever going to stop me when I start babbling like this?"

"Nope. It's cute." Felicity blushed, and walked up the Foundry stairs, dialing Thea as she went.

* * *

While Felicity was outside the club talking to Thea the boys were all sitting on the stage of Verdant.

"Tommy, were you on the phone with Bruce earlier?" At Diggle's mention of Bruce, Oliver turned his attention away from Verdant's doors. The way he was staring at them, it was like he was trying to see through them to see Felicity.

"Yeah, he is coming into town tomorrow to finalize some deal. He just wanted to know where Felicity and Oliver would be."

"Why would he care where we are?" Oliver asked.

"He wants to avoid the new, happy couple..." Tommy nudged Oliver.

"Felicity and I aren't a couple." Oliver said sternly.

"Yeah, that's cause you're an idiot." Diggle laughed.

"Really, Oliver you need to make your move." Tommy gave Oliver an encouraging punch in the arm.

* * *

A couple of hours later Felicity, Diggle, and Oliver were all in the Foundry. They were preparing for their next mission when Oliver's phone rang.

"Is this the Hood?" A distorted voice came in from the other end.

Oliver switched on his own voice distortion device and signaled Diggle to get Felicity to start tracking the call.

"It depends who is asking." Oliver countered.

"It's someone in the same business as you really. I was visiting your fine city and I wanted to have a talk with you." Felicity was currently tracking the call and signaled for Oliver to keep the call going.

"Talk or meet?"

"Preferably meet."

"When and where?" Oliver mentally smacked himself. He was probably putting him and the team in unnecessary danger with this possible meeting.

"Now. At the top of Queen Consolidated, tallest building in the city."

"I don't know if I should go meet someone whose name I don't even know." Felicity's computer beeped and Oliver knew she located the call. He walked over to the computer and saw that the call was coming from exactly where the caller wanted to meet, Queen Consolidated.

"I don't know yours. All you need to know is that the people of my city call me Batman." Then the line went dead, leaving Oliver in shock.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me for going so slow with the Olicity, I want to take my time. Your patience will soon be rewarded, I promise.


	13. Chapter 13: Makes You A Better Boyfriend

A/N: Characters property of DC Comics and The CW. I hope this meeting is something you guys will enjoy! Thank you all so much for your continued support. I love you all! Please review they make my day!

* * *

"Oliver hung up the phone and looked up to see both Diggle and Felicity staring back at him.

"So are you going to meet this mystery caller?" Diggle asked.

"Yes. He's where he says he is. I'll be safe." Oliver answered grabbing his hood and bow.

"I feel like another important question to ask is who is this guy? Do you have any idea?' Felicity was obviously worried about him, Oliver gave her a half-smile, which she returned.

"He says that he is Batman." Oliver replied. He noticed Felicity's face go white and she stood up quickly.

"You can't go!" Felicity spoke at a higher volume than she intended.

"As much as I don't like Oliver stalking off into the night to meet some mystery guest of our city, I think he can handle himself." Diggle was obviously trying to calm down Felicity.

"I will be careful. I promise." Oliver put a reassuring hand on Felicity shoulder.

Felicity took her own hand and covered his. Oliver's eyes closed at the contact. "Please don't go. For me." Felicity pleaded with him.

"I will come back I promise. You know why?"

"Why?" Diggle and Felicity asked at the same time.

Oliver shot an exasperated look to Diggle, who was suppressing a laugh. They had both known the at Oliver was talking to Felicity, Diggle just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. It worked because Felicity let out a small laugh and smiled at Diggle. She then turned her attention back to Oliver.

"Why?" she repeated.

"I have to ask you to dinner, remember?" Oliver gave her shoulder a squeeze and then left the Foundry.

"He'll be fine Felicity. He will get back here. I know because if he is going to keep his promises to anyone, it's you." Diggle swung his arm around Felicity and led her up the Foundry stairs. "Come on, let's go get a milkshake."

* * *

When Oliver reached the top of his family's building, he saw the man who called him. He was dressed like Batman, or at least the pictures that the media had shown of Batman.

"What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat a new friend." the man responded.

"So we're friends now?"

"I was hoping we could be, us heros got to stick together, right?"

"I am no hero."

"You are, or at least you are on your way to being one."

"I can't be your friend if I don't know your real identity. I need to know so I cn trust you." Oliver knew this would get this "hero" out of his city and end their little meeting. He couldn't wait to get back and ask Felicity on a proper date.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." the figure replied.

It was dark enough outside, and the building was high enough that if the two men were to show their identities, no one would know. True to his word, "The Batman" took off his mask. Oliver was stunned. The man standing before him was none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce?" Oliver pulled off his own hood still in shock.

"Oliver?" Bruce looked as shocked as Oliver felt.

They both stared at each other, each assessing their current situation. Both were clearly in shock and couldn't find what words to say to other. They each came to the same conclusion.

"Does Felicity know about this?" They both asked at the same time.

Oliver took a deep breath, he wanted Bruce to know that he wasn't lying and keeping this secret from Felicity. Bruce was thinking along the same lines. Except he didn't want Oliver to know that over the course of his very serious relationship with Felicity, that he had kept this a secret from her.

"Yes." Oliver replied.

"That makes you a better boyfriend than I was. I never told her." Bruce's words were filled with regret.

"I am not her boyfriend."

"Really? Then why did I leave? Are you an idiot?" Bruce's laugh lightened the mood.

"You should come back to Verdant. We work under the basement there. You can tell her there?" Oliver was torn between inviting him back and leaving him on the roof. He thought Bruce sweeping in and telling her his true identity would make Oliver lose her. This is because she could now see the reason behind their failed relationship, and then maybe she would want to give it another go.

"We?" Bruce's questioned woke Oliver from his thoughts.

"Yeah, we. Me, Diggle and Felicity." All of a sudden Bruce's eyes filled with anger.

"You brought Felicity into all of this. Her knowing is enough danger. But you have her involved? That is too dangerous!" Bruce's words were filled with hate as he yelled at Oliver.

Oliver himself got angry. It made him more than mad that Bruce was implying he couldn't keep Felicity safe or that he would let any harm come to her.

"You don't think I know the risks? It was her choice! She practically figured it out about me. She can leave the team anytime she wants! This is all her choice! I can keep her safe and so can Diggle!" Oliver yelled back in anger.

"Well Felicity doesn't always make the best choices, does she?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. Oliver knew what Bruce was saying. Felicity made a bad choice picking him, he hadn't made a move, and he wasn't a hero.

"She made a pretty good choice leaving you." Oliver replied curtly.

The tension that hung in the air between the two men was heavy. Neither wanted to continue their fight, they were old friends after all, and they didn't want to do anymore damage. Oliver decided to speak first.

"Bruce, just come back to the club. You can come clean to Felicity. She knows about me, she'll have no problem with you. And with her experience she has a better understanding than most for why you would lie about. She is also really accepting. But you already know that, since she has seemed to accept both of us, flaws included."

"Well we do have a lot of flaws that she accepted." Bruce gave Oliver a half-hearted smile. Both noticed that a lot of the anger and tension was clearing the air.

* * *

When both men arrived at the club, Oliver lead them down into "the lair" as Felicity called it. Felicity and Diggle were both absent. Oliver walked over to where he kept his other clothes and tossed a spare shirt and jeans to Bruce. They were both changed and Bruce was walking around the Foundry taking it all in, when they heard the door at the top of the stairs swing open.

"Oliver you back?" Diggle called out.

"I got you a milkshake." Felicity smiled upon seeing Oliver back in the Foundry. She handed him the milkshake and leaned up to his ear. "Thanks for keeping you promise."

"Of course." he smiled back at her but Felicity attention was suddenly diverted elsewhere.

Bruce had stepped out from one of the corners of the Foundry. Diggle and Felicity stood by Oliver, looking at the other billionaire in shock.

"You told?" Diggle asked astounded.

"More like we told each other." Bruce replied.

"Told each other what?" Felicity was avoiding eye contact with Bruce and stepped backwards. She bumped into a hard wall of muscle, Oliver. Oliver took her hand as she looked at Bruce.

"Felicity, I wanted to tell you this when we were together. I really did, but I wanted to keep you safe."

"Tell her what?" Diggle pushed for an answer.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

Sorry if it's too short. I had a really busy weekend and tried to get more done. I didn't want to leave you hanging so I wanted to get something out here. I hope you guys liked. Next chapter is a big one, both lengthwise and with events that are going to happen! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Batman

A/N: I went back on forth on them telling each other. But I thought it was in character, I don't think either Oliver or Bruce would have blindly followed around another masked vigilante. There is a reason Batman wanted the Hood's help and that will be revealed.

* * *

"I'm Batman." The silence that followed Bruce's admission was a loud one. All attention was on Felicity.

"The idle rich are hard to entertain, huh?" Diggle broke the silence and took some of the pressure off of Felicity. Felicity turned to Diggle and gave him a grateful smile.

"I know." Felicity whispered, avoiding eye contact with both Bruce and Oliver.

"You knew? You couldn't have because I just told you."

"Well, she did figure out Oliver or at least had an idea." Diggle offered Felicity another reprieve

"It wasn't too hard. You were alway gone when Batman was out on the streets. Plus, you had the resources to do it."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" Bruce's voice was filled with anger.

"I figured you had your reasons for not telling me. You wanted to keep me safe. It's why I left, why I said no." Felicity walked over to Bruce and looked him the eyes. Oliver felt like someone had stabbed him the heart. Felicity left Bruce because of him being a vigilante. It's the reason it would never truly work between the two of them.

"You left because I didn't tell you?"

"No I made peace with the fact that you didn't tell me. I left because I couldn't handle the life." At this Bruce stormed out of the Foundry, leaving Felicity in shock.

* * *

At the same time Bruce left, Oliver walked over to Diggle. "Can you give us a minute?" Diggle nodded and left the Foundry.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" He squeezed her hand and she brought her other hand up to his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"I'm fine. The truth had to come out eventually. I feel like this means that we can really start now. If you want to?" Felicity cut herself off before she could start one of her famous rambling speeches.

Oliver pulled away from her. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Felicity took this all as a sign of him not wanting to be with her, she quickly looked away.

"I do. But you left Bruce because of his life, the same life that I have." Oliver had a sadness in his eyes that Felicity had become all too familiar with.

"I can handle it now. Not only because I live the life but because I believe this time, I'm doing it with the right person. It's my choice, and I choose our life, you know, what we do. And I choose you." Felicity had stepped back into Oliver's space.

"Why do you choose me? I mean that in all seriousness. Bruce told you his secret, you said yourself you can handle the life now. Why not? He was your first love." Oliver was doing what Felicity knew he would always do, try to give up his own happiness.

"If I wanted Bruce, I would have followed him out that door. "Felicity's voice was slightly raised as she pointed at the door.

"Why didn't you?" Oliver asked solemnly.

"Because of you, you idiot. I want this life, this secret with you, not him. He may be my first love, but he isn't my last. I want you Oliver because you are my hero. You have saved this city. You are an amazing friend to Tommy and Diggle. A great brother to Thea. An amazing son to Moira and Walter, and your father." Oliver opened his mouth to reply but Felicity through her hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish, for once I don't want you to stop me from talking. I want you because

I trust you with my life, and my heart. You are not the Oliver Queen you used to be, the one you put on for the camera. You are my Oliver. You have a special smile that you reserve only for me. Even when we fight, you make me feel safe. I will always choose you."

Felicity stared up at Oliver. Oliver looked back at her. His eyes blinked back a few tears. Ever since he had returned from the Island, Felicity was the only person who made him feel safe, and happy. Her confession made his heart swell.

"Can I talk now?" Oliver let out a chuckle.

"I guess." Felicity nodded and let out a small giggle.

"I want you, Felicity Smoak. You, and only you. I am going to tell you now that I will not always be the best person to be involved with, but I will work really hard on that. For you. I am not good with word, as you have probably noticed, or relationships." Oliver took a breath and looked back at Felicity, who was smiling brightly at him.

"Are you going to ask me out to dinner, or will I have to wait like a year before you finally do?" Felicity laughed.

"Well, you didn't let me finish. Felicity Smoak, it would be an honor if you would go to dinner with me tomorrow evening." Oliver stepped forward towards Felicity, they were now almost nose to nose.

Felicity took a deep breath. "Well, I'll have to check my schedule. See I have this job where I feel the Starling City vigilante, and my boss can be a real hardass."

"I think he'd be willing to give you the night off."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I mean yes. I'll go to dinner with you." Felicity smiled.

They leaned together, their lips were about to meet when they heard the Foundry door open. Bruce and Diggle were descending the stairs. Oliver and Felicity reluctantly pulled away from one another. Before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Oliver leaned into FElicity, his mouth was next to her ears. His warm breath sent shivers down Felicity's spine.

"Probably shouldn't kiss you before our first date anyway. You know, being a gentleman and all." Oliver whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, his fingers grazing her skin as he pulled away.

"Impeccable timing as alway boys." Felicity laughed.

"Personal drama aside, I figured I needed to come back. I came to Starling City and wanted to meet with the Hood for a reason." Bruce gave Felicity a smile that said that the drama that had happened between them was over.

"Yeah, why did ask for my help?" Oliver stepped away from Felicity and towards Bruce.

"The Count, has several connections in Gotham. He has been using them to spread the use of Vertigo in Gotham. So, with our mutual problem, I figured I would ask the Hood for help. So would he be up for it?"

"Of course." Oliver offered Bruce his hand, Bruce took it. All anger and jealousy between the two disappeared. They could now move onto saving their cities and remaining friends.

After talking for about twenty minutes together the team and Bruce made a few plans to take down the Vertigo ring. The plan would go into effect in a week. Bruce departed shortly after, he was going to go to dinner with Tommy and then head back to Gotham.

Felicity left fifteen minutes after Bruce. When Oliver asked her what she was leaving she told him she needed rest, after all she had a date tomorrow night. Also, she had already texted Thea and they were going to go shopping tomorrow for said date.

* * *

Diggle and Oliver trained for the next hour. When they both were tired enough they decided to call it for the night.

"So you finally asked her out? Good for you guys." All Oliver could do in response is grin.

Oliver put his shirt back on and started to get ready when her felt Diggle's hand on his shoulder.

"if you break her heart, I'll put an arrow through you. Or maybe a bullet. Or both."

"If I hurt her, I'll stand completely still and let you do it." Oliver replied.

* * *

Felicity was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Bruce. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing here and he leaned down and kissed her.

Felicity pulled away after the few seconds of shock wore off. "What are you doing here?" She was slightly out of breath, half due to the kiss and half due to shock.

"You know now. And you can obviously handle the life now. So we can get back together." Bruce was smiling. Felicity was sad that she would have to crush his happiness.

"Bruce, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I thought you understood. I choose Oliver."

"What? Why?" Bruce stepped back from Felicity.

"I am not going to rehash this. We already talked about it. I'm not in love with you anymore. Yes, you finally told me but that doesn't change anything. My heart is here with Oliver."

"Okay." Bruce still lingered.

"Please go. I want to still be able to work together, if you stay things might just get harder." Bruce leaned down and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek.

"When Oliver inevitably breaks your heart, I will be in Gotham. You can feel free to come back to me." Bruce turned and stopped in the doorway at Felicity's voice.

"He won't. And even if he does, I still won't be in love with you." With that Felicity gave Bruce the nudge he needed and he exited her apartment.

* * *

Felicity's alarm went off at 8am. After her three cups of coffee she hopped into the shower. She made sure to leave her phone volume on loud since Thea would be calling when she was on her way. Right as Felicity got out of the shower her phone rang, it was Thea.

"Operation Olicity date is a go." Thea's perky voice came through the phone.

"Operation Olicity?" Felicity laughed.

"Yeah Olicity. Oliver and Felicity. Like Brangelina, Brad and Angelina, or Gendrya, aka Gendry and Arya." Felicity was sure she heard a male laugh echo in the background of the phone call.

"I take it you're on your way then?"

"Pulling up now actually. I have a set of keys so you can finish getting ready." Before Felicity could ask where Thea had gotten a set of keys to her apartment Thea had hung up.

When Felicity had finished throwing on one of the many outfits that Thea had already bought her she entered her living room. Thea was sitting on the couch. Felicity heard sink running in the kitchen and then Roy emerged with two glasses of water.

"Make yourselves at home." Felicity joked.

"Will do." Roy handed Thea a glass of water.

"No offense Roy but what are you doing here? I didn't think a shopping trip would be your kind of thing." Felicity asked curiously.

"Believe me, it's not. I had no choice in the matter." Roy sat Felicity's couch next to Thea. Thea put her well manicured hand on Roy's thigh.

"We need a guy's opinion on your dress. Plus, who else would carry our bags?"

"I don't know, maybe you guys could carry your own bags." Roy deadpanned.

Thea patted Roy's leg. "That's cute. You could always go home. I'm sure I could flirt and find a nice and attractive man to carry our bags."

"While, I find your bantering adorable, can we actually go shopping now. I'm nervous enough as it is, I want to get my dress so it's one less thing to worry about."

"That is so cute that you are nervous. Ollie is too."

"Wait is this your first date with Oliver?" Roy asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I thought you two were already together. My bad" Roy threw his hands up in surrender.

"Nope. I don't know why you would think that." Felicity smiled.

"Oh, I don't know why he would think that. Maybe the way you two look at each other, how jealous Ollie got when Bruce came to town, and how much time you spend together." Thea remarked sarcastically.

After five more minutes of chatting, the three left Felicity's apartment and headed out to the stores. During their car ride, Felicity asked where Thea got a set of keys to her apartment.

Thea gave Felicity a wave of her hand. "It doesn't matter. Plus, it was kind of insulting that I didn't have a set already."

"You could have just asked and I would have made you a set."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

* * *

They arrived at the same store that Felicity and Thea went to when Felicity was going to dinner with Bruce. After about an hour of trying on dresses Felicity was exhausted.

"Wait! Remember this one?" Thea said holding green strapless dress in front of Felicity. It was cinched at the waist and the dress stopped at about knee-length. The dress had a lot of little embellishments and detailing. Felicity loved it.

"You told me that Oliver would just "love this on you," when I was shopping for dinner with Bruce." Felicity smiled at the color of the dress. Oliver would definitely appreciate the color.

"And then you told me we weren't shopping for a date with my brother. And I said one day we will be shopping for a date you would have with Ollie! Well guess what? Now we are!" Thea put the dress in Felicity's hands and clapped excitedly.

"Yes we are!" Felicity grinned.

Felicity went into the dressing room and put on the dress. When she came out Thea clapped.

"It's definitely the one!" Thea nudged Roy who looked up from his phone.

"You look beautiful Felicity. Oliver is a lucky man." Roy gave her two thumbs up.

Thea insisted on treating Felicity to the dress, saying it was a gift to her future sister-in-law, which caused Felicity to blush. They went to a few more stores, getting makeup, shoes, and accessories. Roy was pretty weighed down between Felicity and Thea's bags.

They headed back to Felicity's apartment. It was already four o'clock and it was time to get ready. Thea and Felicity went into her bedroom to go and get ready. Roy was sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just turn on some cartoons or something!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Have fun!" The girls yelled back and laughed as they disappeared into Felicity's room.

* * *

Hope this was long enough for you guys! Next chapter will show Oliver getting ready for the date, the actual date, and more! Please, please, please review. Reviews inspire me to write more!


	15. Chapter 15: Are You Nervous?

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I was stuck for a long time. I wanted this date to be perfect. Oliver and Felicity aren't the only ones who having been waiting forever for this (so have you guys!)! I hope you all love it. Characters property of DC Comics and The CW. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I love you all! Please review they make my day!

* * *

Diggle and Oliver were in Oliver's room, and Oliver was pacing so much that Diggle thought he would make a hole in the carpet. Oliver had already tried on three different suits.

"You are acting like this is your first date, ever. Plus I think you are wearing a hole in the carpet." Diggle put his hand on Oliver's should to stop his pacing.

"Sorry." Oliver muttered, he stepped out of Diggle's hand and continued his pacing.

"Are you nervous?" Diggle let out a slight laugh.

"Yes."

"You jump from buildings, were marooned on an island, and fight crime almost every night. And a date with our favorite IT girl freaks you out?"

Oliver went and sat down on his bed. He looked up at Diggle and sighed. "Yes. This is my real shot with her, at happiness, and I want it to go perfect."

"Oliver I am pretty sure this date could end in a disaster and Felicity would still be with you. It would take a lot to screw this up." Diggle sat next to Oliver and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Well, if there is one thing I am really good at, it is screwing up, Dig." Oliver looked at the floor and was fidgeting with his hands.

"The date will be fine, Oliver. I promise." Diggle got up and went to the door.

"Dating never used to be this hard or nerve-racking." Oliver sighed.

"Because none of those dates ever meant this much to you." Diggle gave Oliver and understanding and comforting look at left the room.

* * *

Diggle drove to Felicity's apartment to pick her up for her and Oliver's date. When he finally got to her door, he took a deep breath, and knocked. He heard Felicity walking across her apartment to answer the door. When she swung it open she gave him a huge smile.

"Nie color." Diggle laughed as Felicity grabbed her purse.

"It was purely coincidence." Felicity laughed as she locked her door behind her.

"Sure it was. Anyway, Oliver is finishing setting up. He is really upset. A delivery came late so he had to stay back. He wanted to be the one to come and get you." Diggle answering the silent question of why he was picking her.

"Setting up? A delivery? Aren't we just going to dinner?" Felicity asked as they got into the car.

"It's a surprise."

The rest of the car ride was filled with talks of Diggle and Carly's relationship, work, and Oliver's nervousness before the date. Felicity blushed upon learning about Oliver's nervousness.

The car pulled up to Queen Mansion and Felicity was suddenly filled with many questions. Did he not want to take her out in public? Was he going to take her somewhere from here? Diggle gave her hand a squeeze.

"Trust me, you'll love it. You will be surprised that all of this came from Oliver." Diggle opened her car door and helped her out.

Diggle and Felicity walked arm-in-arm to the backyard. When she finally looked up, she was Oliver standing in a dark suit and looking handsome as ever. Behind him was a private table set up under a canopy. There were candles and flowers everywhere. Before she could say anything to Oliver, he was walking towards her, and Diggle leaned down to her ear.

"It took him like an hour to pick out that suit." He whispered in her ear with a little laugh, easing Felicity's nerves by making her giggle.

"I think I got it from here John." Oliver shook Diggle's hand and then took Felicity's arm. The whole situation was kind of like when a father or brother gives away a bride at her wedding, but Felicity wasn't going to voice this thought.

Diggle left the yard and Oliver turned towards Felicity.

"Hi." He smiled one of those smiles he saved only for her.

"HI." Felicity smiled back, blushing.

"Shall we?" Oliver gestured to their dinner tabled.

"We shall." Felicity offered a curtsey-like gesture.

The made their way down the long aisle to the table. When they finally reached the table, Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair and she sat down.

"You look stunning, by the way." He whispered into her ear as he pushed in her chair. "I love the color." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You don't look too bad yourself, and thank you." She watched him sit down across from her and she still couldn't believe they were finally on this date.

Roy came out with Diggle in a tux and they both walked over to the table. They poured the couple some wine and gave both Oliver and Felicity a smile.

"Thank you?" Felicity said confused.

They boys walked away and Felicity turned her attention back to Oliver, who was already staring at her.

"Why did Diggle and Roy just pour us our wine?" Felicity let out a little laugh.

"They are our servers this evening." Oliver laughed.

"What?"

"I wanted this date to be perfect, you know? No press, no one interrupting, just us. We have seem to have people interrupting us all the time. I want our first date to be just ours. So, I set the date here. I asked Dig, Roy, and Thea to help out. They know not to interrupt." Oliver was smiling as he explained.

"It's perfect." Felicity reached her hand out to Oliver. Oliver took her hand and started to rub small circles into it.

They sipped on their wine and talked about their families. Oliver talked about growing up with the pressure of the family name and how he and Thea were each other's refuge from their family's world.

"You guys are the closest thing I have ever to to family, you know?" Felicity told Oliver before she took a bite of the delicious salmon that Thea had brought out to them.

"What do you mean? Not that I am complaining, I am touched." Oliver smiled at Felicity as he held her hand across the table.

"My birth parents gave me up right after I was born. Then until I was 16, I was in and out of foster care. I got emancipated at 16. You, Diggle, Tommy, Walter, Roy, and Thea are the closest thing I have ever had to family. Walter has been like a fun uncle, the boys have been like brothers, not you of course, and Thea is practically my sister." Felicity smiled and squeezed Oliver's hand.

"You never told me about being in the foster care system." Oliver gave her a sympathetic look.

"I never tell anyone. I don't want people feeling bad for me, I am happy. I've made my peace with it."

"Did you ever look for your birth parents? I mean you have the skills to find them."

"Nope. They gave me up, I don't want to find people who didn't want me." Felicity said this nonchalantly as if this is something that happens to so many people.

"Well then, that makes them idiots. Only an idiot wouldn't want you in their life." Oliver gave her hand another squeeze and then pulled his hand away. Felicity was caught between frowning at the loss of contact, and smiling at what Oliver had said.

Before she could say anything, Oliver was standing next to her, his hand was outstretched. She took his hand and stood up.

"Date over already?" She laughed.

"No.I was wondering if you like to dance?" Oliver smiled pulling Felicity into him.

"There's no music."

"That didn't stop those two people in The Notebook." At Felicity's questioning look, he quickly added, "Thea made me watch it with her, like ten times. She told me that to woo girls I need to take notes from Ryan Gosling."

"Well she is not wrong. Ryan Gosling is pretty amazing." She pushed her hand into Oliver's chest and realized they were already swaying, to no music of course.

"So when did you realize you liked me?" Oliver asked as they continued to sway.

"When we first met. You were really handsome, tried to offer me a bullshit excuse on what you had done to your computer, and you didn't stop me from babbling. Most people make me feel bad for babbling, but you didn't." Oliver's embrace around her tightened and she leaned into him "What about you?" She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"When I first met you. You weren't what I expected. You were beautiful, your babbling was cute, and you didn't accept my bullshit excuse and you helped me anyway." Oliver whispered back into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

After a few minutes of silence they stopped dancing and headed back to the table. Oliver pulled out her seat for her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. AS oliver sat down, Diggle brought out dessert, an ice cream sundae.

"Thea told me they were your favorite." Oliver smiled as Diggle set down the simple but delicious dessert, along with two spoons.

Once they finished dessert, Oliver and Felicity walked into the house. They were headed towards the front door and saw Diggle, Roy, and Thea all standing there together talking to one another. Diggle handed Oliver the keys and Thea gave Felicity and her brother each a quick hug.

* * *

The ride back to Felicity's apartment was mostly silent. Both Oliver and Felicity kept replaying the night's perfect date over and over again in their heads. When Oliver pulled up to the apartment, he got out quickly and opened Felicity's door for her and helped her out of the car.

Oliver offered Felicity his jacket and she slipped her arms inside. She breathed in the warmth and the scent the jacket offered her. Oliver slung his arm over her shoulders, she leaned into him and they made their way inside the building.

When the got to her apartment, they both stopped outside the door. Felicity opened her door and invited him inside. He shook his head.

"If I come inside now, I won't leave."

"That's the point."

"I am trying to be a gentleman and respect you."

"Part of respecting me is respecting my choices. And my choice is to invite you inside." Felicity countered.

Oliver stepped into her apartment. After he closed the door he found himself almost nose to nose with Felicity.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed the date. I wanted it to be perfect. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: I Want You to Know All of Me

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The muse would just not work for me. I apologize also for the shortness of the chapter. I own nothing except the story idea. Character and stuff are property of the CW and DC Comics.

* * *

"I am trying to be a gentleman and respect you."

"Part of respecting me is respecting my choices. And my choice is to invite you inside." Felicity countered.

Oliver stepped into her apartment. After he closed the door he found himself almost nose to nose with Felicity.

Oliver quickly stepped around Felicity, creating space between them. Felicity turned to Oliver confused.

"Is there something wrong with me? I thought the date went perfectly and I thought you wanted this too." Felicity gestured between the two of them.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect." Oliver offered Felicity a smile and stepped towards her. "But I am not going to sleep with you tonight. You mean too much to me and I want this to be perfect."

Felicity laughed. "Who said anything about sleeping together? God, Oliver what kind of girl do you think I am?" Felicity joked. Oliver gave a small laugh in return.

"I think I am going to go." Oliver walked towards the door.

When Oliver got to the door he turned around to say goodbye to Felicity, and he found she was already in his personal space. Before he could say anything Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Felicity you are making it very hard for me to leave." Oliver responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"That's kind of the plan." Felicity smiled back.

Oliver finally lost control. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Felicity responded eagerly by tightening her grip around him. Oliver lifted her up and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver guided them to the couch and gently laid Felicity down. they never broke their contact.

When they were both on the couch, Oliver reluctantly pulled away. The kiss was better than he had imagined it would be. Oliver didn't have long to dwell over the kiss before Felicity was pulling him back down to her. They spent the next hour on the couch, only taking occasional breaks so they could catch their breath.

Oliver got up and before he could head to the door, Felicity grabbed his hand. She gave it a tug and started moving towards, what Oliver could only assume was her bedroom.

"Felicity..."

"Just stay. please." Oliver only had so much self-restraint.

"Okay."

Felicity walked them to her room and told him to make himself comfortable. She disappeared into the bathroom and a few minutes later came out in a purple tank top and a pair of really short green short, Oliver was sure Felicity was trying to kill him.

"That doesn't look like it would be very comfortable to sleep in." Felicity gestured to Oliver who was still in his suit pants and his button-up.

Oliver obliged and took off his pants and his shirt, leaving his in just his boxers. Felicity climbed into her bed and gestured for Oliver to do the same. Oliver slid into the bed and faced Felicity.

"I'm glad we did this." Felicity smiled and then placed a kiss on his lips. Oliver loved that it felt so natural.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you about my time on the island." Oliver stared at Felicity to gauge her reaction.

Felicity put her hand on his chest. "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't ready to tell me yet."

"I want you to know all of me. And that island is a pretty big part of who I am." Oliver put his hand over Felicity's which was still sitting on his chest.

Over the next two hours Oliver told Felicity what happened to him, only taking occasional breaks to calm down, sometimes the emotion overtook him. When he was finished he looked at Felicity. Her eyes were filled with tears, but he face did not show any signs of pity. She leaned over and kissed him. He wiped away her tears as she did.

"Thank you for telling me." Felicity said as she pulled away, but Oliver pulled her back to him.

"Thank you for listening." He raised his head so that he could place another kiss on her lips.

"This is the most intimate I have ever gotten with someone, without taking clothes off." Oliver gave a small laugh. "Even though I do feel pretty naked right now."

"Well, I liked you naked." A blush overtook Felicity's face and she buried it into his chest. Oliver laughed, he loved when Felicity said things in the most awkward way possible.

After a few minutes of talking about the work of the Hood, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When the sunlight streamed through Felicity's bedroom window it woke up Oliver. Oliver looked down to see that Felicity was still wrapped up in his arms. He decided right then and there, that he never wanted to leave this bed. Felicity looked so stunning and peaceful, Oliver couldn't help but smile. He placed a kiss on her forehead and reluctantly pulled out of their embrace.

* * *

Felicity awoke to an empty bed, a rush of panic came over her. Then she smelled the coffee from the kitchen. She pulled herself out of the bed and followed the scent of coffee to her kitchen.

Oliver was standing there, in just his boxers cooking something in the kitchen that smelled like cinnamon rolls.

"I can't really cook, so I took those instant cinnamon rolls out of your fridge and made those." Oliver said as he pulled out cinnamon rolls from Felicity's oven and setting them on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure there is something kind of health and safety regulation about cooking in so little clothes." Felicity smiled as she walked over to Oliver.

"Are you complaining or something? Going to call the authorities?" Oliver returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck in return. "Not complaining. Definitely not complaining." She stood on her tip toes and pulled Oliver in for a kiss.

"Plus, I don't work well with the authorities. I am a known accomplice to 'The Hood." Felicity laughed as she pulled away from the kiss. Oliver quickly pulled her back into another kiss.

Felicity pulled away again. "You know those lovely cinnamon rolls are going to get cold?"

Oliver gave her one of his playboy grins. "Let them."

Before they could continue there was a knock on the door. Oliver quickly made his way back to Felicity's room to through on his clothes.

Felicity opened the door to see Roy, Thea, and Diggle all standing there. Felicity stepped aside and reluctantly let the three into her apartment.

"Oliver didn't come back home last night, is he here with?" Thea said with mock concern since she already knew the answer.

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Roy looked around and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure. Help yourself." Oliver remarked sarcastically as he emerged from Felicity's room, clothed not in his suit pants and button up shirt.

"Don't mind if we do." Diggle replied as he joined Roy in the kitchen who was already digging into a cinnamon roll.

"If you guys want any of those you should go now. The boys didn't eat this morning." Thea headed towards the kitchen.

"Join us for breakfast, why don't you?" Felicity yelled out to all of them.

They spent the rest of the morning talking to each other and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

After Thea and Roy left the apartment, Diggle, Oliver, and Felicity headed over to the Foundry. They knew they had to start setting up their plans to take down the rest of the Vertigo network. When they arrived at the Foundry, they found Bruce was there already.


	17. Author's Note: Please Read

A/N: It seems like since I got Oliver and Felicity together, people are less interested in the story than before (less reviews and views of the story), which I was worried about. The muse is going on a break right now. I have momentarily lost my inspiration for writing this story, so it's going on a very brief hiatus, while I work on something else. After that I will have 4 or 5 more chapters and then this story will be complete.

Thank you for your continued support and love. I will hopefully be posting again by this weekend or early next week.

Keep Calm and Ship Olicity!


	18. Chapter 17: A Very Convincing Argument

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. Life has gotten pretty crazy for me. Your response to my Author's note and your support mean the world to me. It brought tears to my eyes. I love you guys! I own nothing except the story idea. Character and stuff are property of the CW and DC Comics.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the late Cory Monteith. He had nothing to do with this show but his death has hit me hard. I want to dedicate something that is important to me, to him.

* * *

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Felicity smiled.

"The guys who were working the Vertigo chain in Gotham came back here. I figured we could just eliminate them here and then our work would be done."

Oliver was still tense next to Felicity. Just because Bruce was here on "business," didn't mean that Oliver would feel comfortable with Bruce and Felicity working together. Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan. I have had them under surveillance for quite sometime. YOu guys could go into the warehouse tonight and 'put the fear of God,' in them, or whatever you guys want to do." Felicity said as she let go of Oliver's hand and walked over to her computers.

Over the next few hours it was all business. Oliver, Bruce, Diggle and Felicity made their plans for entering the Vertigo compound, destroying the supplies, and getting the evidence to the police.

When it was time for the boys to be on their way they put on their disguises. One Batman and two Hood costumes, Diggle needed something to wear after all. Felicity wished Bruce and Diggle good luck and they headed up stairs. Oliver stayed back at Felicity's request.

"You better come back in one piece, Oliver Queen." Felicity whispered into his ear as she hugged him tight to her.

"I will. I have a girlfriend to come back to." Oliver smiled as they still embraced.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend now?" Felicity smirked.

"Only if you want to be." Oliver smiled back pulling Felicity closer to him.

"I'll have to think about it..." Felicity pulled Oliver towards her and planted a kiss on him. Oliver responded eagerly, tightening his grip on Felicity and deepening the kiss.

"Hey! Lovebirds! We are on a schedule." Diggle yelled from the top of the stairs, causing Oliver and Felicity to part.

"On my way!" Oliver yelled back and reluctantly pulled away from Felicity.

Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him close. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You made a very convincing argument, so sure I'll be your girlfriend."

Oliver gave her a quick peck and then bolted for the stairs because he knew the next interruption would be Bruce.

* * *

Hours later the boys returned from their mission. Felicity had been nervously pacing around the Foundry ever since they left. She had also taken to cleaning the Foundry to keep her mind off of the boys being in danger.

When the boys descended the stairs Felicity let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She ran and threw her arms around returned the embrace and buried his head into her neck.

"We're okay too, in case you were wondering." Bruce remarked sarcastically.

"Oliver put Felicity down and she turned to Diggle and Bruce. "I am glad you guys are okay too!" She quickly gave Diggle a hug and gave Bruce an awkward punch on the arm.

"So was the mission successful?" Felicity asked as she returned to Oliver's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Oliver responded by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Bruce shifted his feet awkwardly as he watched Oliver and Felicity act like such a couple.

"Yes, the Vertigo is destroyed and the evidence of the criminal activity is on it's way to Detective Lance." Bruce told Felicity.

"We put that it was from you, Felicity. Detective Lance seems to like you. So we figured it was better to send it from you than Oliver over there." Diggle pointed to Oliver.

* * *

They all drove to the hanger where Bruce's plane was. After all of Bruce's stuff was loaded into the plane, he walked over to Felicity, Diggle, and Oliver.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Bruce smiled at them. "Thanks for the help, all of you."

"No problem man." Diggle outstretched his hand to Bruce and Bruce took the invasion and shook Diggle's hand.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Bruce asked Oliver. Oliver nodded and the men walked a few steps away from Diggle and Felicity.

"Look, I wanted to apologize, for causing so much trouble with the Felicity situation." Bruce said with a genuine voice.

"It's okay, man. And if it weren't for you coming back into the picture, I would have never got the courage to pursue my feelings for her. So I should thank you." Oliver laughed.

"Please, don't thank me for playing a part in you getting together with my ex, whom I still love very much I might add."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Both men turned their heads to look over at Felicity. Felicity was trying to playfully punch Diggle for some reason, both were laughing hysterically.

"Just treat her right, and don't let her go. It will be the biggest mistake of your life if you do, trust me."

"I will treat her right. I don't deserve her but for some reason she has chosen to let me love her, and she loves me too, I'm not letting that go, Bruce." Oliver gave Bruce a hug, as a peace offering, which Bruce accepted.

They walked back over to Diggle and Felicity who finally seemed to stop acting like 5 year olds. Bruce took Felicity's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye, Ms. Smoak." he whispered into her ear.

Felicity pulled away from the embrace, "Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." She smiled and gave Bruce another quick hug.

"Don't go breaking my friend's heart, Felicity. He's a good guy." Bruce whispered into her ear and then turned to make his way to the plane.

"I know. And I won't." Felicity smiled as she made her way back to Diggle and Oliver. When she got to Oliver's side he threw an arm around her shoulder. Felicity leaned into the embrace.

They all waved as the plane took off. They waited until the plane was gone before they headed back to the car.

* * *

After Diggle left, Oliver and Felicity made their way back to her apartment. This time it didn't take too much to get Oliver to come in.

* * *

A/N 2: Cliffhanger! I think there will be one or two more chapters after this. Then an epilogue. There will also be a companion one-shot that I will publish after this story is complete. Thank you so much again for your patience. Your support means to world to me! Please review!


End file.
